


A Deer in the Wolf's Den

by Doctor_Whos_Lost221B_Companion



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Drama, F/M, M/M, Roleplay, Roleplay Logs, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Whos_Lost221B_Companion/pseuds/Doctor_Whos_Lost221B_Companion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A knock at the door. A decision to make. One of them is life changing, but is it wrong or right? </p><p>Molly: Whips<br/>Jim and Sebastian: DWL221BC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my readers! I have been editing and reworking this story so past chapters have been deleted and will be reposted, please enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

****

**** _Hello.  Been a long time.                                          -JM_

**** _Jim.  Why are you texting me?                       -M.Hooper_

_Because, can’t an old friend say hi?  Now please let me in.  The hallway stairs could use some color, much too dreary.                             -JM_

           

Molly stared wide-eyed at the phone.  Not only was Jim Moriarty _contacting_ her- he was outside?  She glanced at her door.  She shouldn't let him in.  He was a dangerous criminal and couldn't possibly be up to any good.  Sherlock and him were enemies, he threatened her friends.  Was this a kidnap?  If really wanted her, he could easily take her with no fuss and no noise.  Any responsible adult would call the police, run, do _anything_ but open that door...  

But she couldn't help herself-- as they say, curiosity killed the cat, and Molly was too curious for her own good.  Was this the same feeling John talked about once?  The thrill of the chase?  Especially because average life was humdrum and a mere time killer.  Whereas Jim was more than that, more than average life.  There was a need to know why he'd come here, so she went to the door, hesitating for a moment before finally opening it.

            "Hullo there," Jim smiled pleasantly, "Thank you, I was becoming bored out here."

"Wh- what are you doing here?"  Molly asked, refusing to move out of the way to let him into her flat, "What do you want?"

Hands in pocket, the Consulting Criminal gave a simple shrug and chewed on his gum.  Casually he leaned midair as if against a wall and completely relaxed.  On the surface, the charm played about his face while his eye might be caught glinting mischief.  To Molly’s surprise, he was sporting his Westwood, easily recognizable in the public.  Was it he did not care or was it the sheer confidence?  Realizing she was still staring, he raised an eyebrow and righted himself.

            "Just wanted to stop by for a visit.  Please?  Come on, I'll make tea for you since I didn't ring ahead of time," Jim continued politely carefully, he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a slight squeeze, "Molls?"

            The man would come inside even if Molly didn't let him. Tensed, she glanced at his hand on her shoulder- he was probably going to push her aside even if she said no.  Every ounce of her being nearly flinched, mentally forcing her body to still, maybe even stiffen against his hands.  Hands that have been up to no good.  

            "Fine," she replied, stepping back so he could enter and removed his hand off her as if it were a dead rat.

            "Thank you," inside, Jim glided to the kitchen, everything was where it used to be, teabags and all.  Kettle full, he let it warm and with a plate, he filled a few biscuits.  Waiting, he leaned once more against the counter top and observed Molly.

            "So how's work?  Hopefully not driving you into the ground?"

She watched him apprehensively, trying to remain calm and almost expressionless.  Any emotion would help him read her like a book.  Arms crossed she watched him, almost eye to eye with him though mostly she stared at what was his vague outline of him.  If she made direct contact-

            "Work is fine.  Nothing new or of particular interest lately," Molly nervously brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Jim...  Why are you here?  What's the _real_ reason?  What do you want from me?"

"All in good time, please, its matters best discussed over a hot cup.  Here," he handed her the plate, "Meet you back in the living room."  Then he resumed preparing the saucers and cups, eventually making his way back out.  Sitting on the couch, Molly watched him carefully, phone sitting in her pocket unused and like a weigh.  In her mind she made a silent pact to herself not to drink it, as it could very well be poisoned or drugged.  Internally Molly could not decide what was worse: waiting to hear what he had to say or the smile he showed.

"So...  I have a question to ask of you Molly, very important," his tone shifted to business like, "You willing to hear my proposal?"

"I- I- um, okay," she replied, afraid to know what exactly the question was, “I mean you have been gone for the longest of times and well- last time I had to deal with you, you were threatening my friends.”

"Truth.  I did threaten but there was no-“

            “No intention to kill Greg.  Mrs. Hudson.  John or Sherlock!”  her voice rose and Jim waved a lazy hand.

            “I said I threatened.  Never said I would actually go through with it.  Just had to see how Sherlock would dance and he has quite a pair of feet to avoid a dance with the dead,” Jim hummed and Molly sucked her teeth.

            “And why shouldn’t I ask Inspector Detective Lestrade to come arrest you?  I have ever right because, because- well,” she was losing her nerve the more he stared with little emotional reaction.  Completely unhinging in her inability to read him, pick up a clue.  Another moment passed when Jim cleared his throat, casually leaning back in his chair.

“Right, Molly, you are an excellent candidate with vast medical and lab knowledge.  I would love to have you work for me.  I find it simpler to speak with," Jim ended as he sipped his tea.  Full of disbelief she stared at him, her mouth hanging open in surprise.

            "I'm sorry...  What?"

"I would like you to come aboard.  There is great pay and being with me, you have the key to practically the whole world.  I can understand if it's a bit sudden."

"You... want _me_... to work for _you_?" she stared at him, her voice sounding incredulous for how could he possibly be serious, "I-- I...  You do realize who you're talking to, right?  I'm not...  I could never even hurt a fly.  I can’t condone all of the hurt you caused people.  Threatening to blow them up or kill them!"

"I'm not asking you to do anything graphic of that nature, oh no.  Much too pretty to be getting your hands soiled... no..."  Jim gave her a small smile and delicately sunk his teeth in a biscuit, “And please.  It’s more of a hassle to kill in the open.  I threatened only because I knew the Boy Genius would be able to solve the puzzle and be the hero in time.”

"But then..."  Molly paused, confused.  He was the Consulting Criminal, what else could he possibly want from her?  "What do you want me for?"

            "Psssh, Molly, have a little faith in yourself," Jim brushed the crumbs off his mouth and stood up, "I need someone with medical experience.  I suppose personal doctor might cover it?  Help with the scrapes and boo boos.  Maybe a few other things here and there.  Colonel always needs some stitching; then again that’s why I hired him."

"Why should I help you?" the anger made her voice came out stronger, more confident, "You're a _criminal_.  You tried to kill Sherlock and John.  Why should I even consider helping you?"

"He's been back you know... been in London for at least a month now..."  Jim said sadly, keeping his eyes to the floor, only flickering up for a moment.

"Sh- Sherlock?"  Molly asked, knowing that was indeed the answer, "No...  No, he would've told me he was back- he trusts me."  The shaking in her voice sounded uncertain and weakened her argument.  Instead, Jim merely shook his head with pity.

Jim searched his pockets and pulled out a photo, Sherlock standing back on the roof of Bart’s with his usual coat and his usual mop of hair.  Healthy and alive.  No. No, that couldn't be true.

            “Clearly you have been avoiding Baker Street.  This photo was taken on the day he came back and he has been spotted with John a few times.  Thinks he has taken down my organization though he is awfully mistaken.  Still, already on some case, clever boy can’t be held down, a faked suicide does not hold him.”

            "But... I helped him- I helped him fake his death.  He trusted me, that's why he asked for my help.  Why would he...  No.  No, it can't be.  There has to be some sort of mistake.  He wouldn't just show back up in London and not tell me," Molly protested, her voice not sounding like she believed any of what she was saying.  Sherlock’s convincing voice echoed in her ears, the reassurance and confidence he instilled in her.  The kind smile and the icy eyes that glinted in warmth for a moment.

"I am so sorry, Molly.  It's horrible and is why I want you with me.  I understand your talents and give an appreciation to them.  I mean hell!  The stunt you pulled with Sherlock was brilliant.  Fooled my clients and helped me.  He’s used you again Molly.  If he cared- Please, I'm so sorry..."  Jim knelt next to her chair, resting an arm on one of his knees.

"No!"  Molly stood up abruptly, angry, "Stop.  Just...  Stop it. You've lied to me before, you faked an entire _relationship_ with me, why should I trust you?  You could easily just be lying to me to make me turn on Sherlock.  I'm not stupid, Jim."

"Who said I faked the relationship?  You were the one that ended it remember?  And of course you are not stupid, far from it," he answered, gazing up at her, “Always had interest.  You interest me.”

"I ended it because you _lied_ to me," she spat back, "About who you were, where you worked...  Somehow, when you were dating me, you seemed to neglect mentioning the fact that, oh, I don't know, _you were a consulting criminal and Sherlock's nemesis_!  You _used_ me, to get to Sherlock- who's to say you won't do it again now?"

"I was trying not to involve you too much...  I learned of Sherlock and, yes, he fascinated me.  I began dating you and it so happened that you knew him, ok.  For once something wasn't planned, It just... happened.  And then I kept my identity secret because I did not want you involved.  Or hurt.  Instead... he dragged you down with him," Jim perked up his head and then looked to the door, "Look.  I'm sorry, guess it wasn't a good idea.  I'll see myself out."

"How did you get that picture?" Molly's voice rang quietly, but clearly as Jim stood to leave, and Jim turned halfway around.

            "Sebastian.  We heard a rumor he may have been back, so I sent him to investigate.  I am sorry to have wasted your time though.  I'm sorry it couldn't have worked out," Jim answered quietly without directly looking at her.

            Again, Molly looked down at the picture in her hands.  It was certainly Sherlock.  How could he have come back to London and not told her?  A month.  Days and weeks gone without considering to call or text.  The fink.  Damn it she was played again, and Sherlock knew how to fiddle the stings.

            "Jim,  _if_ I  _were_ to work for you...  What exactly would that entail?  I wouldn't have to commit any crimes, would I?" she glanced back up at him.

            "No, just repair a soldier's wounds really.  If I need something different I'll ask for your consent ok," he explained gently as he walked to her, "I would hate to see the beautiful song bird trapped in a cage, no.  Forced to sing when it doesn’t want to."

            She bit her lip, thinking.  There was nothing wrong with patching up some wounds- granted, they were probably wounds belonging to people that weren't very innocent, but they  _were_  people, nonetheless.  Would it be wrong of her to accept Jim's offer?  Slowly Molly looked back down at the picture in her hand again.  All her life, she just wanted to be needed and if she helped Jim, then she would finally have that.  If it came down to it, at least she could gain insider information for the police.  It appeared to her she could never hope that Sherlock would truly need her.  Not any more goddamn it.  She looked up at Jim and gave a small smile.

            "Ok.  Ok, I'll do it."

            "But Molly, I want you to feel safe saying yes or no to this.  I, no doubt, must have frightened you.  Please, don't choose so hastily on my account," Jim said softly, now close to Molly as he lightly touched the side of her arm with his fingertips.

            "I- I'm fine with this. I don't have to hurt anyone and I'm actually  _helping_  people by doing this," she thought aloud, glancing at his hand on her arm and then up at him.  If she did not throw in rationalization, she surely would back down.

            "Yes... most likely me and Seb will get the most of it," he gave a soft chuckle, gingerly running a finger up and down her arm, "I'm really, really happy Molly.  Actually excited, oooo this is going to be great," he said smiling boyishly.

            The chills the man created danced up and down her spine, and Molly wasn't sure if it was fear causing them or... something else. Blushing, she looked away. Was it wrong of her to help a Consulting Criminal? Surely healing was never a bad thing, no matter  _who_  it was she was healing, right? Not actually consorting with his enterprise- After a moment she cleared her throat.

            "Right. Umm, when- when do I start?" she asked nervously.

            Jim stepped back and spun in thought, "Mmmmmmm you can move in tonight, I'll send the boys over to move everything from here to the estate.  Once there, resume your normal duties at Bart's as usual, and when I need you I'll text.  Hopefully when I need your services you should be done with work by then.  Your option. Pack your bags now? Later? Tomorrow?"

            "I'm sorry,  _what_?" Molly asked, surprised, "An estate? You- you never mentioned my having to move..."

            "If you are going to be my personal doctor, you are going to have to live with me. Sorry, no exceptions for this one. With Sebastian as my right hand, you'll be sitting in my left. From there I need to protect you and you'll be safe.  Not that our _rivals_ will know who you are but just in case."

            "But... I can't just leave my flat and Toby, what about Toby?" she was grasping at straws and she knew it.

            "Bring him along of course! Where is the fluff ball anyway?" Jim knelt down and tried to make noise to pull Toby from his hiding place.  Toby slunk out from underneath the couch, his new favorite safe haven, and straight into Jim's arms.

            "Jim, I- I don't really want to move," Molly mumbled. In her mind she was being stubborn-- living in an estate would obviously be quite the improvement to her current situation in a tiny flat, but at least it was  _her_  tiny flat. Plus, something about living with the Consulting Criminal and his right-hand man made her feel like accepting his job offer was something really wrong for her to have done-- like she was a criminal too.

            "Oh hello! Yes I missed you," Jim cooed and purred, scratching Toby's head,       "I understand if you don't want to move but... Instead of a room in the house... I can situate you in the pool house? Either this or squat, and I am sorry to inconvenience you so."

            "I- I don't know..." Molly paused. Was it a good idea to go along with this, or was it one of the worst decisions she could make? Her eyes glanced back down at the picture one last time.

            “Think of it this way,” his voice pitched in suddenly, “You have nothing left to lose.  Cept perhaps Toby and your life.  If I am to be honest, friends seem few and far between Molly.  But I can help you there.  Why not have an adventure with me?”

            For the briefest moment Molly could notice the glint of mischief, trickster, sinister, and- truth.  Damn it he knew how to expand on the painful truth.  There was nothing to lose.

            "Okay. Okay, I- I'll go." 

            "Excellent! Go pack a bag or two, and I'll make a few phone calls alright?" Gently he patted her cheek before placing Toby on the couch and stepped out into the stairwell, leaving the door open.  Uncertain, she couldn't help but wonder if she'd finally made the right choice as she went to her room and packed her bags with some clothes. Closing the suitcase, the conflicted woman heaved a sigh. Deciding that only time would tell, Molly walked back out to where Jim was, scooping Toby up into her arms on the way.  It was not until later that night did she realize that she hardly glanced around her flat for a second time before leaving.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends, readers, you may have visited this story before and I implore you to re-read the first chapter if you have not as I have been in the process of editing this story and will eventually add original chapters to where me and my co-author left off. Enjoy!

"Yes that's what I said... No I told you the _other_ one... Look if he doesn't breathe a word tell him- I'll call you back," Jim ends the call irritated, but his mood changed entirely with the sight of Molly.

            "Off we go, then!" Jim lead her down the stairs and held the door for her, gentleman like.  The Jaguar glistened, possibly because it was washed every other day, emitting a deep maroon.  Of course reddish, Molly thought to herself and tried not to snicker.  By his insistence, he packed the luggage himself and held the door open for her again, all giddy and energetic.  In his hands the beauty of a car roared to life and with some fluid hand movements, they sped off through the London streets, the old life disappearing around a bend.

            They sat in silence for a while, until Molly finally spoke up, "So, you said we were going to the  _estate._ Is it  _actually_  an- an estate?" She couldn't help but imagine something grand and luxurious- something out of a film.  His laugh started out as a low chuckle, yet in the small space the loudness rang through the air. 

            "O Molly.  Remember, who I am, James Moriarty, and I like nice things," he answered with a small hiss on the last syllable.  Given a few more sharp turns, they found themselves on a more open road, where there were less buildings and more country.

            "Ah, hello sweetie..."

            Massive could not begin to describe it. Clearly he was not one to even attempt to hide his location, or maybe it was more hiding in plain sight.  Jim had to slow the car on the gravel in order for the decorative iron gates to swing open and allow them entrance.

            "As stated before, you'll take up residence in the back in the pool house, though the house is for your use as well. Except for maybe Seb's room, he prefers his privacy anyway," Jim droned as if annoyed by the fact.  Molly's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she stared at the mansion in front of her.

"Oh my god..." she mumbled. This was bigger and grander than anything she could've imagined. After a few moments just staring at the place, she looked back at Jim, still wide-eyed.

            "I'm probably going to get lost in this place," she laughed nervously. 

            With a shrug, he pulled up and offered Molly a hand too. Instead of taking out her luggage this time, he immediately escorted her to around the back, and in being a large establishment, it allowed him time to rattle off the impressive security systems, tall hedges of privacy, and his brag about the ocean of a heated swimming pool.

            "And here is, the pool house, I hope it is to your liking," he announced with a sheepish grin.  This one was a house, not a shack, but a true house, single story.  Still bigger than the flat, was her immediate thought as Molly tried to wrap her head around the fact that Jim's place was so large that it had another house out back, her house, now.

            "I- I... Oh, I'm sure it's fine. More than fine, great! Umm, wow, this... this is a lot to take in..." 

            "As I said before I like nice things, now," Jim spun around fast and thrust a hand in his pocket, pulling out a key, "This is yours. Do what you like with it. If you want the decorum or the walls painted or whatever, just ask a maid and they'll call someone to come out.  Furthermore, your possessions should be here in two hours or sooner.  If not please inform me so I might, ahem, get them to speed up. 

            “Lastly, someone ought to be knocking on your door at about six; I have arranged a dress wardrobe.  Got to look your prettiest for tonight's dinner.  So enjoy, relax. Do what you like. I'll see you at eight," everything was said in one breath before Jim walked away, head held high, back to the mansion.  

            Watching him walk off, still wide-eyed, Molly turned back to her new home. Guess dinner with him, hardly time to even give an opinion, a reply, or even a refusal.  What refusal?  The thought waggled in her mind.  Entering inside she almost dropped Toby though she set him down, shocked as her eyes wandered around the pool house.

It was beautiful. There were no other words to describe it, with its fancy, unsoiled furniture and a general sense of upkeep that made it obvious that there were maids to tidy up after its inhabitants. The house had everything one would expect an actual house to have- a living room, a kitchen a bedroom... And Molly didn't think she'd want to change anything about it. Even if she did, she wouldn't know what to change. She felt out-of-place, like she didn't belong in this luxurious new home.

The living room with a stone wall, fireplace ready to be lit any time, and warm lamps causing the white, plump cushions to change colour.  The kitchen contained more rustic appeal with wooden cabinets, a table practically a slab of freshly hewed tree, and the holes filled with glass.  Sprinting around every room was like opening a new gift.  Bathroom with blue tiles, robin’s egg blue walls, and a shower with an enormous shower head.  The bedroom a splendid mix of grey and purple, a combination Molly figured unimaginable, except here was different.

For fun she, Molly raced to strip her clothes and try the shower out.  Such tranquility.  The hot water splashed around her, feeling like a mermaid under a waterfall as she sat on the little bench inside.  A voice rang out she was startled.  Something about filling her pantry and refrigerator?  When the coast seemed clear, Molly dried herself and ventured outside.  The fridge was suddenly full as well as a few cabinets.  Fresh basic food supplies, snacks of all kinds, some she never heard of, and Toby happily snoozed in a cat bed that did not exist half an hour ago.

            And then, at six, exactly when Jim said they would come, someone dropped off the dress that she was to wear for dinner.  Molly stared at it for a long while, feeling undeserving of it, but eventually convinced herself to get dressed. It fit perfectly and she found herself briefly wondering exactly  _how_  Jim had known what would fit. She looked at herself in the mirror, the red dress fell perfectly, hugging her curves in all the right places and accentuating them.  The shoes were not ridiculous high heels, thankfully Jim guessed eccentric shoe types would cause her instability and settled with a simpler heel.  As for the icing on the cake, a necklace with a tear drop diamond dangling around her neck.  With it on Molly felt like a completely different person, and then it was nearly eight and someone was knocking on the door.  A final glance in the mirror and she gasped, not recognizing the person across from her.  Another, harder knock broke the hypnosis.

            "Ms. Hooper, Sebastian Moran..." the man announced a bit gruffly and offered an arm. Himself in a tux, clean cut shaven, a bit of blonde hair fell over his hazel eyes.  On acceptance, he led her up the patio and past the small fountain that had been planted in the middle of it.  Peering into the French doors, it was the dining room with a good medium sized table, not too big or small; lights were drawn low, but not dark.

            "He'll be with you momentarily, Miss, it seems I have to go fetch him again," Sebastian explained with a roll of his eyes and a friendly smile.      Sebastian seemed almost... nice… if Molly ignored the fact that she knew he was an expertly trained killer; she could almost see herself getting along with him. This was the Colonel then, she thought and began to wonder how a Moriarty and Moran found each other.  Given the circumstances she slightly smiled at him to be polite.

            "Okay. Erm, I'll-- I'll just wait here, I guess,” awkwardly standing near the table and not knowing whether or not she should sit.

 

            Late. Of course he would be, having to deal with the idiocy and incompetence of Ordinary people.  Brushing himself off, wearing his favorite Westwood, he strolled down the stairs and almost out into the dining room.  But Jim gave pause for a moment and leaned against the wall, arms crossed and drumming his fingers.  It was adorable.  She doesn't know what to do with herself, he thought.  Not to mention any words he would have expelled seem caught in his throat at the sight of the dress. It captured every essence, each detail.  Almost sad to disturb the painting he saw in his mind, he finally announced himself.

            "Hello Molly. Excuse my tardiness, business of course," Jim said before pushing himself off the wall.

            "Oh, umm, Jim… hi," Molly replied, nervously brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "That's- that's alright. I know you're, uh, a busy man." Busy orchestrating crimes, she thought for a moment, before deciding to ignore that and pushing the thought from her mind. Maybe then she'd feel less guilty about all of this, after all, it wasn't  _her_  orchestrating the crimes, right?  Her old life was becoming dull and meaningless anyway.  Nothing to lose.  Nothing.  Nothing to lose.

            "Maybe I should take a holiday," Jim thought aloud, "Either way here I am and here you are. Oh you are going to be so spoiled tonight," he said softly, guiding her to the table with a hand on her back, letting it trail to along her spine before quickly pulling away so he could offer her a chair.  Something about the way Jim said it and the way he controlled hand sent chills through her body as she took the seat he offered her. What exactly did he mean by 'spoiled'? Molly decided she didn't want to know and sat quietly as he took his seat.  Settled Jim gave her a bit of a wink before clapping his hands loudly. 

            Out came four servers, not looking directly at Jim because they knew their place and it was to serve, not question.  So, one set down a basket of breads, a variety, along with it butter and oil, spices on the side.  Another poured them wine, red, almost matching Molly's dress, and finally the third presented them with salads.  When finished, they went away, leaving the fourth behind.

            "Is this too your liking sir?"

            "Very much, so good Alex. And you? You want anything else?" Jim asked.

            Molly was awestruck as she watched the servers bring out what appeared to only be the first course of a multi-course meal.  The mind jumped to all sorts of entrees, appetizers, and desserts.  The pictures flooded her and then she realized she had yet to answer.

            "Oh, uh, no thank you, I-I'm fine," she tried to smile, but knew that he could probably see the look of shock on her face. The girl wasn't accustomed to things like this, and it was painfully obvious.   Keeping it together, Jim buried his laughter with a smile and waved the man away.  With a bow, Alex left them swiftly and Jim rubbed his hands together.

            "Delicious. I'm so famished too." Helping himself to a roll, he hastened to put the food in his mouth and then remembered who was sitting across from him.  One awkward smile later, he decided to start slowly with the greens.

            "So... I guess then everything is good for you? Have enough space in the pool house? A happy Toby?"

            Nervously Molly picked at her salad.  "Oh, yes, it--it's lovely. It's, uhm, rather... larger than I imagined," she answered with a bite. 

            "Fantastic, it'll be nice to have a woman about the house, yes a nice change.  Too many men, we can be soo useless really," he mentioned in-between bites, but noticed her tension," Molly, please, don't be nervous. Something bothering you? I just want you to comfortable."

            "I... I guess I'm just not used to all... this," she said, gesturing at her surroundings.

            "I do apologize if it is overwhelming. I mean this morning you woke up in a small flat, feed Toby and yourself a bit of breakfast before shuffling off to work with the dead.  Then at the end of the day, shuffle back and being too tired, relax quietly while waiting patiently for the weekend.  Boring. So dull... I can't ever imagine how people live with themselves like that; it's not really living now is it?"  Jim wondered aloud, more than halfway through his salad.  Molly ate silently, listening to Jim describe her, previously, uneventful life.

            "It's not so bad," she finally responded, "Actually, it can be rather nice at times, not to have to worry about things all the time. It's relaxing," she paused, and then, looking up at him across the table, added, "You don't have to be constantly putting your life at risk to truly be living. Sometimes it's nice to be... normal."

            "Mmmm I suppose, just not my life style. Or if not, it might be more of a psychological disorder, the type where you have to get your kicks by being in constant danger, far beyond that of a thrill junky maybe," he said calmly, twirling the salad fork into the empty bowl, "As long as I have my cleverness, I'm mostly satisfied.  I have been accused of being a psychopath before."

            "Mostly?" she asked, "Why only mostly?"

            Few times was Jim caught off guard where he did not know what to say.  So he stared hard at the residue of his salad dressing and tried to think.  Why was he never satisfied?               

            "Because I always feel like I want more maybe? A little taste of power.  It's so sweet.  The thrill. It's an addiction Molly-" Jim stopped himself, "I'm sorry I am sounding mad, please excuse the babbling."

            Molly blinked up at him a few moments, debating whether she should keep pushing forward with the subject. Deciding not to, she mumbled, "It's okay," and glanced back down at her empty bowl.

            "O sorry, um, Alex!"  At his beckoning call, Alex and his team came out with a rich, creamy broth and set it before them, taking away the empty dishes with them.

            "Thank you then," Jim said before Alex bowed once more and exited.  For the next while, the room was quiet.  Jim ate away and had been sipping his wine the whole while and unconsciously he couldn't stop staring...

            'You're staring too long, might make her uncomfortable.'

            'I didn't ask for your opinion.'

            'Come on she knows you kill people, she's a bit scared.'   'You think I don't know that.'

 

The eyes continued to watch as Jim swirled the liquid in his glass.  Waves splashing about in the colour red.  Startling red.

            He'd been staring at her as they sat in silence, and when Molly glanced up at him, she met his gaze and quickly looked back down at her food, a blush forming on her cheeks. She didn't know what to say, and she could only wonder what he could possibly be thinking.   Cautiously here eyes wandered back up at him, her cheeks still pink,      

            "What- what are you thinking?" Molly wondered if maybe asking that hadn't been the right choice, but she had made so many choices that she couldn't decide whether they were right or wrong ones, that it didn't bother her all that much any longer.

            "Well... I was just wondering, I suppose, what did you want to be when you were child? Like, what did you want to be when you grew up," James gave a smile and finished his bowl.

            "Oh," she replied, caught off-guard by the question, “Well, for a long while, I wanted to be a ballerina," she laughed, "But my mum finally convinced me that was a bad idea-- I was in ballet lessons and everything, but I wasn't very good."

            Molly paused, "I don't remember if I wanted to be anything else after that besides a doctor, “I went to medical school and everything... But- Well, I guess living patients weren't my thing. I was too scared that I might not be able to save them... So I- well, I became a pathologist instead. The dead are easier to deal with, fewer mistakes with dire consequences to be made, I suppose." 

            "Molly..." the thought of her losing a dream made Jim’s inside crumple a little and to even have less confidence to work with people, "I will not stand for this," he stated, almost jumping out of chair.  Rounding the table, Jim pulled Molly's chair out from underneath, startling her.

            "You're lying.  Not good at dancing?  I don't believe you," next, he stretched out his left arm to her, his right arm resting behind his back, "Come on dear."'

            "Oh, I- I really am no good, Jim," she blushed, looking away, "I- I shouldn't. I can't."

            "I'll have none of that. No more doubts or pessimism in this house eh?" Jim knelt down and took her hand, gracefully, planting a kiss on the top, "Please? Don't make your boss order," he chuckled.  She frowned.  Internally she dealt with a small anxiety attack at his movements of persuasion and the kiss and the way he spoke.  Calm!  I need to calm!

            "Fine.  But you can't say I didn't warn you," Molly replied, hesitantly standing up. Instantly she could feel her cheeks burning red in embarrassment and she just  _knew_  she was going to make a fool of herself.

            "Easy love, relax," he accidently said in a whisper, leading her to the more open area, "It'll be fine," with two snaps of a finger, some orchestrated music came on, and he smiled a bit proudly.

            "Me and Seb programmed it together, it's just wonderful!"  Playing in the background was _Carnival of Animals: Aquarium_.  The song seemed familiar to Molly, almost becoming lost with the sound and was instantly reminded that another was in the room.

            "Remember a gentleman leads..." With his hand, Jim cupped her waist and drew her close and weaved his fingers through her hand, starting slow.  Her heart was pounding in her chest as she let him lead her in their dance, shyly glancing up at him every so often.  Molly wasn't dancing  _too_  terribly, something she was grateful for. In her mind she suspected it had something to do with the fact that he was an excellent dancer, and she was just following along.  The song ended and he slowed, picking up her chin with his hand.

            "Hey, hey. You were brilliant, seriously.  Now stop letting that head drop of yours alright? Bad for your neck and it hides your eyes.  Your eyes compliment that necklace."

            "Oh. Uhm, right. Okay," she blinked up at him and mumbled nervously. What did he care if it hid her eyes?

            "Excuse me sir..."

            Both of them whipped around to find Alex standing there, and Jim gave him a glare, he hated to be interrupted.  In response, Alex flinched and ever so slightly took a step back, although he relaxed and sighed in relief when his Boss changed into a smile.

            "Main course ready?"

            "Yes sir."

            Molly blushed, knowing what it must look like to Alex, Jim and herself standing so close. Head pulled away, biting her lip. Technically, she thought, she was just an employee too, so why was she being treated to this dinner and why was Jim being... nice?  This was not at all how he acted when they dated, a sore memory that touched her stomach.  No further need to cast his magic, she knew she was convinced to stay.  What was he playing at?  Or showing off? 

            "Mmm," Jim, lead her back to the table when he realized he was still clutching her hand, "O sorry, pardon," releasing her and returning to his seat.  As he cleared his throat the squad came in with platters of a bit of pasta, more wine, and large steaks.  Its smell filled with the room, and for Jim, he was glad of the distraction, and taking a long whiff his mouth watered.

Molly watched, eyeing the large platters of food that were brought in. It looked and smelled delicious, better than anything ever experienced.

            "Bon appetite my dear," Jim kissed his hand in the air, and began with his steak, and to his happiness he found his mostly raw.  He stole a quick glance to hers and was happy the cook obeyed his orders, figuring Molly was not an animal, someone who preferred their meats cooked.  Molly ate eagerly, the food was something else, as they sat in silence just as they had earlier. She wondered if she should start a conversation, but decided against it, remembering what Sherlock always told her about how conversation wasn't really her area.  Jim dabbed his mouth with a napkin and drummed his fingers.

            'Say something!'

            'What?'

            'Anything you fucking idiot!'

             'Oh how I go about my day as an underground criminal who sometimes has body parts in the back of his Jaguar?'

            'God you can be such a dick!'

            "So...” he started slowly, "What um... read any good books lately?"

            His voice pierced the silence so Molly looked up, surprised. What books  _had_  she read recently?

            "Oh, um... I read Jane Eyre recently," she said, "Though I don't know if that's exactly your type of book..." she blushed, Jane Eyre was essentially a 19th century romance novel- why in the world did she even mention that?

            "Ohh..." Jim raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Glad to know a _close_ partner of mine has the decency and intelligence to read.  Must keep the mind stimulated as my mother use to say, yes, yes."  Unfortunately, his gaze shifted to her lips, now lightly stained from the wine and his hair stood on end.

            Because he was obvious Molly looked away, blushing furiously. Surely she'd just been imagining things, he couldn't possibly have actually just glanced at her lips. No, it wasn't possible.  Each person could have tied themselves into a pretzel the tension was extreme internally.

            "Umm, have  _you_  read any good books recently?" she asked, attempting to keep the conversation going.

            "Yes, just finished _Julius Caesar_ and am currently in the middle of _Clockwork Orange_ ," he snapped his eyes to her, but it didn't help, "Um...yes. And now I plan to read something else. I ought to check my library."

            "Library?" Molly appeared dumbfounded once more, "I'm sorry, but did you just... Did you just say you have your own  _library_?"

            Cleverly, an idea sparked inside Jim’s mind and with a grin, he quickly finished the rest of his dinner.

            "Before I show you this, tell me your favorite dessert.  Cake? Chocolates? If you could have anything what would it be? _Anything_."

            "A-anything?" Molly paused because had always been indecisive and having the world to choose from didn't help, "I- Well, I've always liked ice-cream," she finally replied.

Ice-cream? Really, Molly? _Ice-cream?_

            "Toppings? On top of brownies? Also flavors are important," Jim explained as he texted away, his fingers flew over the keys.

            "Oh, I... I don't know," she replied, "You choose."

            "Ok.  Now," he clicked his phone shut, "While they see to that, let me show you." Once more he offered his arm and gave a smile.          Standing, Molly hesitated for a moment to take his arm.

"You- you  _actually_  have your own library?"

            "But of course, knowledge is power and books are the greatest weapons.  You know why?  Because they give us ideas and that's the funny thing about ideas.  Can never be destroyed." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends, readers, if you have read this story already I implore you to go back and re-read previous chapters as I have been re-editing this story and will eventually add original chapters from where me and my co-author left off.

During his explanation, Jim had led her through the parlor with a fireplace, rugs strewn about, and a few cushioned chairs.  Turning down a wide corridor, there were a few doors that lead to who knew what, until he finally came upon the last door, at the very end of the hallway.

            "This is the northeast corner of the place and my private library," he looked to her for approval as he pushed on the twin heavy oak doors.  Molly stared, awestruck for what seemed like the billionth time today alone. She had never seen so many books in one place before. The library was amazing.

            "Oh my god... This is, wow."

            "And it's all yours too, take whatever pleases your eye, ok. Oh, hello Sebastian," Jim waved an arm to a figure in a chair, unseen as he faced the fireplace.  The colonel raised in arm in acknowledgment engrossed in some story.

            "He was simply barbaric when I first took him in.  Wouldn't even touch a novel as if it was inflected with plague or something, at least now he's better," he said looking to Molly with a warm smile.  From the chair, they heard a grunt and a German dialect without friendly tone.

            "Oh," she glanced at the blonde-haired man. He'd seemed nice enough earlier, and Molly had a hard time imagining him as 'barbaric', but she decided not to test it.  Perhaps not nearly as large as Beast’s library castle from the film, yet Molly was understanding how Belle felt.

            "I- I wouldn't know where to start... there's so many books," Molly glanced at Jim, smiling softly, "Thank you."

            It warmed his stomach to hear her and in response he shifted back and forth on his feet for a moment, slightly self conscious.  They stood there until his phone buzzed with a text and he beamed childishly at the message.

            "According to Alex, preparations of dessert are ready love!"

            "Oh, umm, okay," she replied, wondering to herself whether or not she was the only person he referred to as 'love', and then realizing that she shouldn't even be thinking about that. Molly shook her head, as though that would also shake the thought from her mind.  Back near the dining room Jim walked ahead of her, eagerly, because he was a sucker for sweets.

            "Ta-dah! I couldn't decide so I preferred to let your stomach be your guide.  Mine Cerrrrrtainly will!" he sang out, spinning around the table.  A row of different flavors lined the table and then further along toppings and sauces of all kinds.  Taking a bowl, Jim took a little of everything and sat relaxed.

            "I might have to guess... strawberry is perhaps a favorite?"

            Reaching out Molly froze because she had just been about to get the strawberry-flavoured ice-cream when he spoke, and she paused mid-step. Was she really that predictable? She turned and got vanilla ice-cream instead.

            "Strawberry's good. Though I- I wouldn't say my  _favorite_ ," she lied.

            "Ha, don't put on an act. Enjoy yourself, Molly. I particularly do not enjoy the company of someone who lies," he said a bit darkly, narrowing his eyes before swallowing a mouth full, "I prefer honesty, it is the best policy.”

            A knot in Molly’s stomach appeared since she hated being predictable, hated when people like Sherlock and Jim could deduce her so easily. She wasn't going to admit that he'd been right.

            "Who says I'm putting on an act?" she replied, stubbornly, "I like vanilla."

            The answer made his eye twitch and Jim felt it was ignorable.  Spoon dangling from mouth, he stood up with hands in his pocket and neared her.

            "You don't like strawberry? Vanilla is your favorite?"

            Determined, Molly attempted not to look away, even though she really wanted to, "I didn't say that- that I don't like strawberry... I- I just said it's not my favourite... And I  _do_  like vanilla."

            Very close to her, Jim loomed over her as he looked down on her, a bit disapproving and even a little annoyed.  To his surprise though when she did not look away as almost everyone did, it made him happy and forget.  

            "You definitely got wits Molly.  Don't forget that," he smirked as cupped her face with his palm, until his phone buzzed.  With his other hand, he pulled it out and read the message, responding with rolled eyes and a grunt of annoyance.

            "Sorry dear, I must dash again. Silly, silly men I have to deal with," he said, sticking his spoon from his mouth into the container of vanilla.

            "Adieu then!"

            Her heart hammered in her chest as he stood so close, wondering what he was going to do- and then his phone went off and he was leaving. She stood there awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to do if he was gone. Thoughtfully Molly supposed she could go back to her new house, or perhaps to the library... indecisive still and biting her lip.

            "He's sometimes like that.  Sometimes his temper might get the best of him," Sebastian spoke up.  

            "Oh," she snapped around to face Sebastian, blushing at having been caught just standing there like an idiot, "I- I was just... Uh..."

            No valid excuse could be thought up to explain why she was just standing there, so she just looked away, still blushing and nervously brushing a stray hair behind her ear.  Inhaling a long draft from his smoke, Sebastian let it drift out of his mouth before coming near the table and helping himself. 

            "Usually something like that would set him off, but it looks like you’re special.  Actually you are special.  James Moriarty hates to be close to people," he explained matter of fact as if the two were conversing about the weather.  Molly wrinkled her nose slightly at the smell of the smoke, she never really liked smoking, but she didn't say anything about it. If Sebastian wanted to smoke, then so be it she wasn't going to be the one to stop an expertly trained killer from doing what he wanted. At least not something as minute as smoking. She shook her head.

            "No, you're wrong.  I'm not special, I'm just his... doctor, apparently." It still felt strange about having accepted the job offer.

            "Listen sweetheart there are only two people Boss trusts in.  Me and himself.  And now he's let you into his home, at the drop of a hat.  Furthermore, he's letting you get close to him, I mean literally.  Stupid git wouldn't go to any other doctors and I have had to take care of him. Sure he's alive, but I'm not a very good of physician," he laughed to himself and ate a little. 

            "I'm not even actually a doctor, though," she said, "I mean sure, I went to medical school, but I dropped out before I finished and became a pathologist instead..." Molly refused to believe that Jim actually thought of her as anything but ordinary-- obviously there had to be a bigger plan here, a bigger plan that she was missing.

            "Gah, who knows what he's thinking.  Been with the bastard for at least four years and I still can’t predict him.  Either way, I like you, and given what you had to do with that detective, you seem well enough to get things done."

            Turning around, he began to walk away to the stair case before calling behind him, "Defiantly trusts you I guess. I never seen him threaten the movers to get your stuff over here that fast. Night."

            "G'night," Molly responded, staring after him. No, he couldn't be right. Once more she decided to shake the thought from her mind and headed back to her new home. Inside, Molly found that all her things had been moved in whilst she was at dinner. Sebastian's words came back to her mind, but she ignored them. No, he  _had_  to be wrong. Curled up underneath a blanket on the couch with Toby and, before she knew it, she had fallen asleep while reading one of her own books that had been brought along with her few possessions from her flat.

           

            It was very late by the time he came back and he was very tired, even slightly sore.  Using what was left of his energy, Jim trudged upstairs and headed into his private bathroom, washed his face and hands on the end of the sink he gave bit of a sigh.

            "You know I told you I could have done it myself," Sebastian said as he appeared in the doorway.

            "Well it had been awhile and just needed to have a little fun," Jim said before he gave Sebastian a grin.  Remaining still, Sebastian smoked his cigarette in thought as Jim stripped off his suit down to his bloodied undershirt.

            "So you think she's ok?"

            "Of course's she's fine, what you scared of the woman touching you Sebby?" he teased.

            "No Boss, I just meant... you think we could trust her?" and immediately he threw up his guard, blocking a slap that would have landed on his face.

            "Hmph, too slow.  Never question me like that Sebastian. Remember," Jim said soothingly.

            "Hey, only looking out for my Boss.  Don’t get your panties in a twist.  Yes, I understand,” the Colonel smirked.

            "Good. I'll talk to you in the morning, and make sure they clean my shirt better this time alright?  If not they are all yours," he ordered calmly and bopped Sebastian’s nose.

            "Yes sir." 

           

            Molly woke up a short while later, uncomfortable because she'd fallen asleep on the couch and in her dress. She moved Toby aside and walked over to her room to get a pair of pajamas and then to her bathroom to actually change. After having removed all her makeup and having gotten into her PJs, she took one long look at herself in the mirror. The image she saw was ordinary, completely ordinary.  Sebastian had to be wrong. She sighed and went off to go to bed, but she couldn't sleep.

            Sebastian's words just kept ringing through her head, and she couldn't help but wonder if there was any truth to them, even if she couldn't understand how there  _could_  be any truth to them.   Sighing, Molly got up, put on some shoes, and decided to go to the library. If she wasn't going to sleep, she might as well explore, right? Trouble was, once she was in the main house, she found herself lost in the long passageways and corridors, instead of back in the library. 'Figures,' Molly thought, she  _would_  get lost on even this simple a journey.

 

            In his bed, Jim blew some smoke from his cigarette and relaxed, happy to have given a stern talking to with one of his clients.  Insomnia was also his best friend. Though he never minded it, it was the time he came up with some of the best ideas and the best games.  He sat up and rubbed a hand down his face, he needed to move, remaining still made him hot sometimes.  Almost considering his robe, it was left untouched behind the door and he stomped his smoke barefooted, not even feeling the burn.  Before he left the room, Jim slipped his favorite pocket knife in pajamas pocket, the one his mother gave him a thousand years ago.

 

            Hadn't she already been down this hallway earlier? Molly couldn't tell, but it looked familiar. Scanning the area, trying to see if she spotted,  _anything,_  Molly recognized, but still couldn't figure out where she was. In the empty corridor even her sigh seemed to echo as she, muttered to herself, "Great job, Molly, getting lost in the giant house, just like you said you would..."

 

            First, Jim strolled the upstairs, lost in thought.  Or maybe lost in no thought at all, just existing.  Itching to do something, he found himself walking down stairs and into his office where Jacob sat waiting for him.

            "Hi, hi, hi, there," he said pleasantly.  Jacob remained silent as always, so Jim took a seat and gently let his fingers rest on the black and white keys.

            "Any suggestions?"

No answer.

            "Fine, something from ‘Atonement’ then, hm?"

Beginning from memory, he hummed the tune to himself as the notes dripped from his fingers and pooled in the room.

 

            As Molly walked down yet another corridor, she heard the unmistakable sound of a piano coming from one of the rooms further along the hall. Who could possibly be playing piano at this time of night? Either way, whoever it was, she could possibly ask them how to get to the library, or even back outside so she could just head back home. She stepped up to the slightly open door and peeked into the room. To her surprise, it was Jim sitting at the piano, his fingers flying dexterously over the keys. Entranced, Molly watched and listened curiously for a bit, pushing the door slightly more open to get a better view, which caused a bit of a creaking noise. 'Oops,' she thought, he'd definitely had to have heard  _that_.  The noise startled Jim and he ended the song ungraciously, accidently hitting the wrong keys.

            "M-Molly, um, what you doing up?"  Quickly, he stood in the shadows, trying to hide his bare back from her.

            "Oh, I- I was just..." Molly stood awkwardly in the doorway. She didn't want to admit that she'd gotten lost, it made her feel silly.

            "Um, I was just going to, uh, go to the library," she mumbled, taking a step into the room, "But I heard the piano and I... Well I- I just wanted to... Never mind." 

            "Ah ha, I see the library. Sorry love, but you are bit off course; you are in the south west wing.  Library's north east. "

            "Oh. Uh, right. I- I knew that," Molly continued to mumble, blushing and keeping her head low, knowing Jim could obviously tell she  _hadn't_  known that and that she had indeed been lost. 

            "Come, come, come love. What did I say about keeping your head down," he said quietly and crossed the room, forgetting he was half dressed,       "And if you need help just say so.  Asking for help isn't silly or anything ok?"

            He was shirtless and Molly couldn't help but stare for a brief moment before quickly snapping her eyes back up to meet his, her cheeks even redder than before.

            "Right. Uh- I was just... I couldn't sleep," Molly blurted out and wanted to smack herself in the face, "I mean I wasn't sleepy, so I was going to go to the library to read something.  But I- uh... I warned you this would happen... I- I got a bit lost on the way there."

            Chuckling, Jim looked her in the eyes, "You can be very adorable when you babble you know? What's on your mind?"

            Her eyes widened. "Nothing!  Nothing's on my mind! Why would there be something on my mind?" she replied quickly. 'Smooth, Molly. Very believable,' she thought to herself.

            Hands behind his back and looking to the ceiling, "I dunno intuition? Or maybe the fact your pupils have dilated, you swallow a bit more when nervous, and the fact you just placed a hair behind your ear," Jim replied a bit pompously.

            The hand froze just as she was brushing a stray hair behind her ear. Oh.  She looked away nervously, not knowing what to reply with. Molly chewed on her lip nervously instead of replying, there was no use denying it, anyways.

            "If I may be so rude in asking, why?" he stepped closer again as she took a half step back, “I’m a very curious person you know. I love a good mystery."

            "Wh- why what?" her voice came out almost as a squeak and she wouldn't meet his eyes.

            "Do I scare you Molly? Chin up love," Jim asked quietly.  Another step further. Now back out in the hallway.   Molly gulped, heart hammering in her chest, and took another step back, finally looking up at him.

            "Yes," she whispered.

            "What is it you think about me that scares you then?" Jim asked with another step until her back hit the wall, "What is it you imagine?"

            Trapped. Molly was trapped. Not daring to look away she stared at him, her heart racing.

"I- I don't know," her voice was barely a whisper, and she found herself glancing at his lips for just a second before meeting his gaze again, "I don't know." 

            "Then why come here Molly," his face fell a little, "I told you I didn't want you to come here on my account. I would rather like it if you _wanted_ to be here. Please... do you want to go home?"

            Did she want to go home? With the Mastermind Plotter almost pinning her against the wall Molly gave herself a moment to really think about it and found her answer...

            "No. No, I-I don't want to go home," she replied, "I- I'm scared because... Because of that... Because I- I want to be here..." 'And I shouldn't want to,' Molly noted to herself, but decided not to add that bit aloud. 

            "Really?!" Jim was really surprised and the dark shift in his eyes disappeared.  So he licked his lips for a moment, "I'm happy then. All I want is for you to be happy, really. I mean it," he smiled a bit shyly.

            Was she happy? She wondered and found that yes, she was. As usual Molly was nervous and anxious and constantly worrying if she'd made the right decision, but even here, trapped with her back to a wall and a Consulting Criminal inches away from her, she was still  _happy_. In her mind she thought that there must be something particularly wrong with her because of it, but it was the truth. Molly blinked up at him, glancing at his lips one more time, and then looking away again, feeling herself blush.   What on earth was she thinking?   He couldn't  _possibly_  care about her that way.  No, this had to be a set up, part of some greater scheme that she'd never figure out until she was too wrapped up in it, just like when he was "Jim from IT" or when she had to help Sherlock fake his death. Molly was a nobody, just a pawn in the other players' games. 

            Studying her, Jim couldn't help but gulp himself.  It was fascinating, watching the cogs turn in her brain and if he paid attention enough he smelled the faint perfume she still had on. Giving himself a sigh, he twiddled the knife in his pocket and spoke again.

            "You still want to go to the library then, I might go there myself."

            "Oh, okay," Molly replied, back still pressed against the wall and heart still racing. 'God,  _calm down_ , Molly... There's nothing to be scared of, at least not right now'.

            "Library sounds... nice. Yeah."

            "This way then," he pointed down the corridor, "After you."  Following in tow, he told her which turns to take until they were back at the double doors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers, I have been re-editing this story so if you have read before, make sure you have gone back and reread previous chapters.

"Here we are then!"

            They walked into the library and it occurred to Molly that she didn't even know  _what_  she wanted to read or even  _if_  she wanted to read at all anymore, now that she had company. Eyes searched the room around at all the books, not knowing where to start.   Jim walked ahead of her and kneeled down in front of the fire place.  Some paper and matches, he got a fire going and walking to the end table, he picked up his book where he had left it.  Cross-legged, he sat down comfortable by the flames and took in the heat.

            "Much better," he hummed.

            Under observation, Molly watched him walk over to the fireplace, cocking her head to the side as she noticed some strange marks on his back. Were those... scars?   She walked over to him, and could now make out that the cuts were older scars. 

            "Jim, your back..."

            In panic, he turned around, leapt up and pressed himself against the mantle.

            "I'm, uh, so sorry," Jim babbled.  Shit.  See saw.  She saw. "I'll just um..." He tried to take a step around the couch but caught his foot on the rug and in his fall, his head scraped against the corner of the buffet along the wall.  Molly automatically rushed forward to help him- Doctor's instinct, she supposed.

            "Are you alright?" she asked with concern as she examined the small cut the desk had made in the side of his head, "Doesn't look too bad.  Just a scrape." She helped him sit up.

            "Um... ya... thanks..." Jim pouted.  If anything his dignity was in more pain, he hated to play the fool.  Molly was suddenly very aware of the fact that she was kneeling on the floor beside him, her hand resting on his bare shoulder to make sure he was fine.  Blushing again, Molly pulled away, but still remained at his side.

            "Right. Um. Okay, just... making sure- as your doctor... and- yeah." She cleared her throat, not meeting his eyes yet again.  Jim looked up to her and saw her face of concern. In his mind he turned over what it may have looked from her point of view.  Standing, he moved back to the fireplace and sat as Molly followed him.

            "Jeez I must have looked silly," Jim started with a chuckle, then playing it in his mind again and again, he broke out in laughter.  Wide-eyed, she looked back at him and then started giggling softly.

            "It  _was_  rather funny, I'll admit," Molly said, still laughing. 

            "Just flat out umph," Jim clutched his stomach and bent his body in half.  Here it was.  Here the world's most dangerous man, the Consulting Criminal, crumpled to the floor and laughing at himself. 

            "My, my, my," he wheezed and started to catch his breath.  Still laughing, Molly caught another glimpse at his back, and found herself wondering what could possibly be so bad about those scars that he'd made such an effort to hide them. She finished laughing and she slightly furrowed her eyebrows, glancing at him as she wondered.

            "Whew!" He sat up and found her studying him, "Deducing me doctor?  I haven’t seen keen eyes like those since Sherlock."

            Automatically Molly shook her head, "I don't think I ever could." She paused, wondering if she should ask, and deciding that she would, even if she shouldn't.

            "Jim.  The scars on your back- what... How did you... What happened?"

            Heaving a sigh, he turned around and pressed his back near to her, "They might be old but I guess they're still there.  Tell me what you see? A test on your analysis skills I suppose.  And being that they are old, almost like studying the dead maybe?  Well no maggots or skin falling off, I’ll give you that."

            Startled by his sudden insistence Molly studied at the scars, lightly running her fingers over the long cuts, trying to figure out what had caused them. They were old scars, very old scars, some deeper than others, but all having to have been rather deep to begin with, to leave these scars this many years later. But what caused them?

            "Something from a long time ago," she muttered aloud, more to herself than anything. She did that often, talk to herself as she worked. After all, it's not like the dead were much for conversation. They looked like knife cuts, very deep knife cuts, but the scars were so old, it couldn't possibly be that... Because if they were knife cuts, which meant...

            "Oh. You got these as a child," Molly concluded, staring horrified at the scars, "But.  But they're..." She picked her head up at him, terrified. No way could she imagine a child undergoing the kind of injuries these must have been.

            "Mmm," Jim let his shoulders drop further when she touched him, leaving little spots of warmth where she lightly pressed with her finger tips, "Guilty as charged. But they are what?"

            "They're knife wounds," she said softly, "They're torture wounds.  Jim, who- who did this to you?"

            "Mother dearest, sweet lass she was," it took him back; back to the small thing they called a house.  His father passed out drunk somewhere and her feverishly praying at the personal alter she built in the living room.

            "Your- your  _mother_  did this to you?" Molly was... angry? Yes, angry. Angry that any mother could ever be capable of doing something like  _this_  to their child.  Monster.  Even if Jim was nasty in his own way, as a child- it’s always different with children Molly surmised.

            "Mhm, yep.  She had her reasons.  In her mind I was cause of devastation so I was an instrument for the sacrifice of her higher power or something," he explained much too calmly and the knots began to twist in Molly.

            "Jim, that's... That's  _horrible._ I'm so sorry."

            "Not your fault.  Either way it still worked out in the end, much to my relief."

            "What do you mean 'it worked out in the end'?" Molly wasn't sure if she wanted to know what he meant.  The sense of dread was washing over, though curiosity poked. 

            "Would you rather I lied or told you the truth.  Your option," Jim replied, if she didn't want to know he was fine.  But she did he was fine with that too.

            "I... The truth. I want to know the truth," Molly replied softly.  Stretching and cracking his bones, Jim settled back down in front of the fire and gazed ahead into the embers.  Moving slow as if the floor below her might disappear, Molly joined him and was sure plenty of space was between them.

            "I believe this time it was for the praise and amens for the man in the sky, he sacrificed a son for us so it was our duty to repay him.  ‘Blood for blood' I think she called it.  Between my two lovely parents, I was not exactly planned and it forced them to live together.  When he got drunk enough he might have a go at her and sometimes me.  And life went on, for I was her _grave_ sin by having me out of wedlock," Jim began, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin on his arms.  The story was rehearsed too many times to his liking.  Molly stared at him, not knowing what to say. It was horrible, so terrible.

"I-I'm sorry, Jim," she repeated, "I'm so sorry."

            "Back to that _particular_ day I came home from school and she was in her fit again, sobbing and feverishly praying in her corner.  By her clock it was time again, so she had me laid there and I stayed silent as usual.  Daddy walked in and started her for whatever reason and she dropped _it_ next to me..." without realizing it he had pulled out the pocket knife and was twiddling it about in his hands.  The faint smell of whiskey and burning herbs filled his nose.  Rough floorboards scratched at his belly and a hand keeping him down, despite his compliance.

            "He started going on at her, telling her she was a nutter with her ‘Praise be!’ and ‘Salvation!’ so the two started having a row.  So I stared at it for a while, fascinating thing it is," he showed Molly the blade and unnaturally his voice dipped lower, "You sure you want to hear the rest of the story?"

            "I-- I... Yes. Yes, I want to hear the rest," she said, her voice trembled and sounded horrified when she stared at the knife in his hands.  She knew the ending already or at least she knew.  How much more Molly desired to know flip flopped in her mind and the way Jim spoke continued to unnerve.

            "Ok.  Annoyed he walked away, and she turned around to come back at me, but was puzzled when she could not find her instrument of the lord.  She had knelt down, 'Dearest son, did you see where it fell? We cannot keep him waiting now right?' I had it hidden in my pocket," Jim was glad Molly couldn't see him because he knew the grin on his face would have ruined it all, "So when I didn't answer, she pressed me..."  

           

            'I hate you mummy...' 

           

"And so, I jumped at her.  From there I may have lost it, I mean, there were too many jabs here and there for me to remember.  I lost count.  For such a small thing the blood spurt was a surprising pattern and amount." Jim continued in interest without spying on his listener’s expression.  Molly sat back, unsure exactly how she felt about this or even how she  _should_  feel about this. Jim had plenty of reason to hate his mother... But how terrible could she have possibly been to have driven a child to commit  _murder_?  And yet he was tortured, ‘What would I have done?’

            "Daddy wasn't too happy with what I did either, even if he didn't like her.  This I remember quite clearly.  He swore and cursed me but didn't come near me, I was still holding it of course.  I heard him go into his room and get the shotgun, then there he was standing in front of me with the barrel inches away.  I just looked at him, I think I even dared him.  We sort of stared at each other for a while."    

           

            'THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!?' 

            '....'      

            'Answer me you fucking bastard.'   

            '...'   

           

            "I remember he raised the gun, so I stepped forward until the barrel touched my head, by now he was shaking all over. Very jittery.  Next thing I know, he stuck it in his mouth. Boom. When the police and press finally came round, they were desperate to know my name. Who I was. But the police held them off because I was minor of only eight."

            Next he was standing in the shabby room with the dirty carpet near him, drooping wallpaper and a body crumpling to the floor.  Brain and bone decorated the hallway floor and behind him were the alter was a pool of blood could be offered directly from the fanatic.  Coppers then were carrying him away and he pasted on his face dead eyes and the most hidden of smirks, only seen out of the corner of one officer’s eye.  The timid voice brought him back and he remembered he was with the living.

            "Jim. I- I'm so sorry.  That must've been... It must've been the worst. You were only eight," she mumbled, more to herself than anything. 

            "No. It wasn't bad at all, o jeez Molly it was relief," Jim finally turned round to look, "I was free. They were gone.  It was the greatest thing I ever could have done for myself.  Plus it was interesting to watch them in the aftermath."

            Molly didn't know what to say. She couldn't understand- she loved her parents. I mean, sure, her mum and her didn't exactly see eye-to-eye on many things, but she still loved her.  It was unfathomable to imagine hating either of her parents so much that she would have preferred them to be... dead. For a moment Molly opened her mouth to speak, and closed it again, looking down. What could she say?  Reasonably she couldn't say she understood- she didn't and she couldn't say that he'd been right in killing his mother and Molly could never support murder, no matter how bad a person they'd been.

            "I don't know what to say," she admitted, "I'm sorry.  I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

            "Teh... and you still want to stay?" he asked, sliding the knife away, "You want to stay with me?"

            "Why- why wouldn't I want to stay?" Molly asked, "It's not like you're a different person now than you were earlier today. You're still…  _you_. Just because you told me how you became you.  Why would that change anything?" Sure, she was terrified of the story, but it's not like she hadn't  _known_  that Jim had done some truly terrible things in his life before she agreed to be his doctor.

            "How do you think of me then? Of earlier today?  Because what I think is, you are very bravvve Ms. Hooper, oh yes.  I've told the same tale to a couple of my clients and they usually cringe and give in to my demands at this point.  Oh no, no, no. Not _The_ Molly Hooper though."

            Disagreeing she shook her head. "I'm not brave," Molly muttered, her voice shaking slightly, "I'm scared... I'm scared of you, Jim, but I still... I don't know. I'm  _drawn_  to you, I suppose."

            "Like a moth to a flame. Very interesting," Jim said before lying back on the floor next to her, arms folded behind his head, "Just so fascinating."

            Watching him Molly glanced down at him, and turned her attention to the fire to try to find a distraction.

            "But you wouldn't burn me," she whispered, "At least... I hope not."

            "Burn the heart out of you? No. I doubt I would be capable," he squinched his toes and closed his eyes.  This allowed Molly to study him again and found that he looked so calm and peaceful.  This led her wondering how he could possibly be a criminal mastermind. He certainly didn't look the part, lying here on the ground in front of the fireplace, eyes shut. 

            "Molly, you know it makes me really happy to have you here. Honestly."

            Without thinking, she reached over and took his hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Thank you," she replied, blushing.

When he realized Molly touched him, Jim opened his eyes and watched her.  In reaction, Jim slightly scratched the inside of her wrist with his index finger and grinned with a blush.  Molly could feel her face going crimson, she had to escape his gaze, pulling her hand back and nervously brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. What was she  _doing_? He was a psychopathic criminal... And not only had Molly agreed to work for him, now she was sitting here with him in his library, with him half-dressed, and holding his hand? And the part that really scared her was that she still didn't regret any of it.

            His fingers flexed and pined when Molly removed her hand, but instead he tucked it underneath his head again.  

            "I think I'll sleep here for the night Molly, just in front of the fireplace.  If you want to stay and read that's fine, it won't bother me," Jim said a bit tired before rolling onto his side, away from her.

            "Oh, but Jim, you can't just sleep on the  _floor,"_ she replied, still kneeling beside him, "I don't want you sleeping on the floor just because I decided I wanted to read."

            "Of course I can, I love the fire.  Whether you read or not I'm staying right here," Jim pouted and gave a reassuring smile.        Molly frowned slightly, staring at Jim and judging whether or not she should insist he should not sleep on the floor. Deciding against it, she sighed and got up, walking over to a nearby shelf to examine the books and see if she found anything interesting.

            "Anything you'd recommend?" she asked.

            " _Atonement_ , _Dante's Inferno_ , or maybe _Paradise Lost_..." he suggested lazily and turned over on his other side to roast his back and watch her too.  The room was mostly dark save for the light of the fire and the faint glow of the few lights.  Slowly, he crawled to the couch and dragged himself up, something soft for his head he figured.

            Out of the corner of her eye, Molly noticed him moving, and smiled slightly at the fact that he'd finally listened. _Dante's Inferno_ was the first of the three that she spotted, so she pulled that book out and headed over to sit on the armchair across from him. She clutched the book in front of her, staring at him for a moment, wondering if she should say anything and then quietly opened it to read, deciding it best not to speak.

            Keeping his eyes closed, Jim would shift slightly then and again, and tried to fall asleep for her sake.  But of course he wasn't tired.  Sleep wasn't much of a hobby for him.  Sometime passed before he decided to crack open one eye; he peered at the title and closed his eye again.

            "Surprised you chose that one, bit grim when compared to the rest of the _Comedy_ ," Jim spoke up.

            During her read Molly knew he wasn't asleep because he kept shifting occasionally, but it still caught her by surprise when he finally spoke up, causing her to jump slightly as his voice broke the silence.

            "Oh, I- Well, I suppose I've always found the idea of the nine circles of Hell rather interesting," she replied.

            Jim chuckled, Molly Hopper interested in the circles of hell? Just not possible, he sighed and tried to draw his mind blank and relax.  It was perfectly normal, just lying on the couch while his doctor read books into the wee hours of the night.           'Don't kid yourself, this is by no means normal.'

            'Toss off.'

            'Just telling you what you already know.'

            'I'll kill you.'

            'You already tried.'

Frustrated with himself Jim curled into himself and tried not to think, that's what they always said, the more that buzzed in your mind the harder it was to sleep right? So he tried to think of nothingness. Just an empty black. No sound or color or smell. Think of nothing.  With interest Molly watched him as she read, occasionally glancing up from Dante’s plight at him. He kept fidgeting, and at moments it looked almost as though he were having some sort of internal battle with himself. She finally closed the book and asked.

"What's wrong, Jim?" 

            "Please, nothing. Just... just trouble trying to fall asleep, as usual," Jim moved so he was lying on his stomach and his face buried in the pillow. An arm dangling from the couch, he flickered his wrist at her and he rolled his feet around until his ankles cracked.  With pursed lips Molly continued to study him and tried to decide if she should push the subject.

            "Maybe you should talk about whatever's keeping you up," she suggested. 

            "It's nothing please," he lied and turned his face so he could gaze at her, "Please don't let my eccentricities trouble you enough, enjoy the book and fire. I insist," he said politely.  In his gut Jim felt as if he could have opened to her, already he shared more than he would have ever imagined.  With Sebastian he was the first to not run away, rather interested in the younger man.  Now with Molly, course she had to be disgusted and full of pity for him.  Yet her she was.  The idea made him smile into the pillow, so willing to accept him already, if he informed her of any more she would probably be scared off.  That was the last thing Jim wanted.

            Unconvinced Molly frowned slightly, cocking her head to the side as she watched at him. She put the book aside on the table beside the chair, and walked over to the couch, kneeling beside it. 

            "Jim, tell me," she ordered, with a sudden burst of bravery that quickly receded. She maintained her position, though. She wasn't going to let herself back down now, no matter how much she wanted to.

            "Really Molly, just go back to your reading alright," he said trying to sound tired.

 

            'Ohhh look at her, she's a brave one!'

            'Sure she is…'

            'But you ought to watch for that temper of youuuurs.'

            'I know!' 

           

            "Sorry if I disturbed you again," Jim bit his lip and curled his toes anxiously.

            "I don't want to read anymore," she replied, "Please, Jim, just talk to me." She had no idea why she continued to insist instead of just dropping the subject, as he obviously wanted her to.

            "I'm fine," he snarled a bit. 

           

            ‘Tsk, tsk no way to treat a lady.'   

            '...'   

            'You should give her something to work on.'

  

            "Everything is just...peachy.”

            "No- no it's not. It's-- it's obviously not," Molly insisted, cowering a bit at the fact that he had snarled his first response, "Just tell me what's wrong. Maybe-- maybe I can help."

            Jim desperately clung on to what was left, but it was grabbing for straws and he fell.  Without provocation, he flipped off the couch and had her pinned to the floor, one hand clasped around her neck.

            "I said I was fine and I am fine. I'm the best I can ever be. So just leave me alone!" he growled.

            Even with him on top Molly merely blinked up at him, her heart racing, but determined.

            "No, you're not," she replied softly, "You're not fine." She didn't know what had gotten into her. Maybe she had a death wish? Anyone in their right mind would know  _not_  to say what she had just said.  God the wave of fear was running through her blood and her shock kicked her voice down from a possible scream to calm.  Stay there.  Calm.         

            "Jim, please. Please stop, just-- just tell me."

            And he did. Nothing ever brought him back so quickly.  Blinking fast, focusing proper, Jim scrambled off her and he dared not to look at her.

            "Please Molly, I'm so sorry." The effect this woman had on him, was of some other level.  Other times when he had gotten like this only Sebastian could pick him up and physically drag him away from whatever body he had been tearing to pieces with.  Why her?  The simple lass that worked at Bart’s.  Why was his instincts pining after her, even after the Fall!

            "Forgive me."

            "I- it's alright," Molly replied softly as she sat up, staring at him, surprised by his reaction. "II just... I shouldn't have said anything."

            "No, no, I'm glad to know that... you care," Jim said awkwardly, his mind raced and he was feeling ridiculously exposed.

            "I should- I should go.  You think you know your way back?"

            Molly debated whether she could pretend she knew her way back and risk getting lost again, or saying the truth, which was that she had absolutely no idea how to get back. She bit her lip, nervously pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

            "I- I'm sure I could... I'm fine. I'll be fine getting back," she lied.   Molly wondered what on Earth could possibly be wrong that had caused Jim to react that way when she tried to help.

With a quick nod Jim slid out of the room and headed straight for the bed room, even slamming the door shut behind him. 

She sighed as he left, and picked up the book again, this time lying on the couch to read. After awhile she decided not to even attempt to head back to her own room now, knowing full-well that she probably wouldn't be able to get there without getting lost anyways. Eventually, she fell asleep in the library, the copy of Dante's  _Inferno_  resting beside her.

Jim was not sure how long he paced the room for until the sky began to glow a soft yellow before he gave up and decided to go shower.  Outside, Sebastian was heading off somewhere when he found Jim.

            "Alright Boss? Rough night of sleep? Or just a rough night?"

            "Drop it," Jim glared at him and his hands twitched to hit him, but he resisted, pushing past him to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major re-editing of this story, make sure you have gone back and re-read chapters!

The next few days Jim avoided Molly as much as possible which wasn't too difficult. On a few occasions Sebastian was forced to settle Jim down, or else business would be unsuccessful with too many injured clients.  If they did run into each other, Jim averted his eyes and would hastily exit the room without a word.  At first, Molly thought it might just be that he was very busy, and that they just kept on not running into each other.  Then she saw the briefest glance in his eyes and knew immediately he could not remain in the same space as her.  As this all turned in her mind, she was beginning to wonder why she'd ever agreed to this, why she'd even agreed to work for him and live in this giant estate, if he was just going to completely ignore her. She was angry, at herself, forever believing that this was a good idea, and at him for completely ignoring her.

            Constantly she berated herself for having made such stupid decisions, to work for a Criminal Mastermind, to live with him, and to unearth anger toward her. To add Molly was also upset at herself  _because_  she was upset-- she shouldn't care if Jim was ignoring her, should she? It had been another half week when she ran into Jim yet again. He tried to evade her, as usual, and made to leave the room.  Curiously Sebastian watched as the scene unfolded, what would she do?

            "No, Jim, stop," she said automatically, walking towards him unsure why she was doing this, "Jim, please, listen to me. If you don't want me here any longer, I understand... Just- just tell me. Tell me to leave and I will. I'll never mention anything to anyone. I- I'll pretend like this never happened." 

            Carefully he flickered his eyes to her and cocked his head from Sebastian to the door.  Obediently, the sniper walked out and prepared the car outside.  Lighting a cigarette he leaned against the Jaguar and waited patiently.  Nothing against Molly, though if she was to place Jim under enormous stress, then he was going to have to handle it.  Perhaps it would have been easier if she never joined, left alone in her sad, boring life.

            "No... I want you to stay, I need you to stay.  I'm going to need you when it's critical at some point, though hopefully not because... well, you understand why.  Have a good day at the hospital then," Jim said before turning on his heel and was out the door before he could listen to her anymore.  The dread loomed over him, thinking of how scared she must have been when he acted beastly.  Fuck.  It was worsening.  Sebastian was helpful, luring him back to the estate every night and assisting him.

            “Maybe I’ll give you a raise Sebastian,” Jim pinched his nose and drove off as his Colonel chuckled.

           

            Another two nights past, tired and worried, Molly sat with Toby, not really paying attention to whatever was on the telly.

"You are a real git you know..." Sebastian dangerously weaved in and out of traffic while a moan answered him in the back.

            _Molly you at the estate? -SM_

_Yes, why? What's wrong?  -M.Hooper_

_He needs you.  Front door. 5 minutes.  Bad.  Stabbed.  -SM_

            _Okay.   -M.Hooper_

            Molly quickly put Toby down, grabbing her medical supplies and rushing to the front door. By now she mostly knew her way around the estate now, though she admittedly did occasionally still get lost. Standing outside the entrance to the mansion, while pacing anxiously, she fought the nagging thought in the back of her mind.  Repeatedly the voice told her to remain cold, to not care for his well- being, and because he was criminal.  Murderer.  Trickster.  Swindler-  Again and again she batted it away.

            _Think of the Detective.  Always able to remain emotionless and uncaring.  Be like him._

Shuddering, it opened a flood of memories of Sherlock’s dismals and his manipulation.  The few times he brought her coffee or how he would show up with fish and chips with a smile.  Most of if not all of those smiles were false and behind was apathy, Molly concluded and firmly believed more and more.  Suddenly the noise in front of her snapped the attention to the present and the doctor instincts prepared.

            Almost crashing through the gates, Sebastian sprayed pebbles everywhere as he drifted around the curve in front of the entrance.  Somehow remembering to shift the gear into park, he slid across the hood of the car and flung the passenger door open.

            "It's bad Molly! I dunno how much blood he's lost! Fucking bastard!"

            He was able to wrap Jim's left arm around his neck and quickly walked him up inside.  The right arm that was dangling dead from his side was leaving a trail of blood behind.

            "Come on we have to get him to the medical room!"

            Molly's eyes widened at the sight of all the blood Jim was rapidly losing, and she rushed forward to inspect his arm as they led him to the medical room.

            "What  _happened_?" she asked, worriedly trying to find the wound so that she could put pressure on it, getting her hands covered in his blood, knowing that it was no use.  Jim was soaked and she couldn't tell where exactly the wound was. There was no way to be able to tell until she got a better look. That didn't stop her from trying, though.  Dragging Jim, Sebastian led them down the corridor, and then down into the basement that opened into even more hallways.

            Despite her trouble mapping out the home, she made damn sure to memorize where to find the medical room and was already trying to predict the severity of Jim’s injury.  Kicking open a door, Sebastian flipped a switch to a bright room, medical table in the middle.  Lifting him up, Jim was laid down and Sebastian pulled out a knife.

            "He's going to kill me..." carefully he tore open a cut on the top shoulder of the suit and stripped off the whole sleeve.  The gash was in his forearm and the inside of his bicep.

            "...easier there tiger...west…wood"

            "Boss, shut it."

            "Dear god!" Molly muttered, as her eyes quickly scanned the injuries, trying to think of what to do to fix it. "The cut must have severed-," she muttered to herself as she moved closer, and then, to Sebastian she ordered, "Get me warm water and clean towels." 

            Opening her kit and checking the cabinets, she found sewing needles and string.  Injection needle in hand she started to withdraw and for a moment she hesitated.  Would there be enough time for it to kick in before she operated?  Left with little choice, she injected in and together her and Sebastian cleaned around.  Blood was leaving him at a steadier pace and she found where he was nicked and entry hole of the bullet in the bicep.

            "This is going to hurt. I'm so sorry," Molly prayed some of the drugs kicked in his system as she took the scapel to his arm.  Sebastian bit his thumb watching the woman go to work, slowly digging around to loosen the slug.  Minutes passed when Sebastian heard a sigh of relief to find the metal out in a pair of tongs and Molly too was ecstatic to hear the ping as it hit the surgeon bucket.  Next, Sebastian and Molly wrapped his arm tightly with gauze and tape.  The last hurdle was closing the hole in his arm and Molly discussed with Sebastian how to go about it.

            _What's that? Why is everything… dizzy?_

_Your savior's talking to you._

_Wha-?_

_Don't be prick.  Hold still son._

            Hearing the swirl of voices, Jim struggled to open his eyes and the whole world gave a violent tilt.  The smell of incense, smell of vague alcohol, and the tiny heat of candles nearby caused his heart to skip.  Then the pain eventually registered in his brain and he gave a bit of a scream and arched his back.  Not again.  No.

            "Boss!" Sebastian forced him back down and pulled out a metal rod with cushion attached to the middle.

            "Now stop it right now and let her work!" Without permission, Sebastian shoved it in Jim's mouth and silently he glared back at him with daggers.  Grimly house was replaced with clean, cold light, but he could have picked a fight with Sebastian.  The nearest, breathing being could be his next prey.  The pain made Jim’s attention alert and focused.  Everything had stopped spinning and they were no longer blur.  Then Jim realized what Sebastian said.  'They?'  Turning Jim found Molly was the one that held is arm down too.

            "Merly?" Finding her there, his eyes shifted from his blood thirst rage to what seemed a mostly calm face.  Heaving chest slowed down to a steady rhythm and Jim continued to blink up to her.  He saw a professional working at her craft.  But he was losing blood fast, and Molly worked quickly, her heart racing. What if she couldn't do it? What if she couldn't save him? She banished those thoughts from her mind and continued to work efficiently by running the warm water that Sebastian had brought her over the wounds and wiping the blood away with the towels, applying pressure in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

            "Don't worry, Jim. You'll be fine. Everything's going to be alright- you'll see," she muttered a reassurance more for herself than for her patient.  Wrapping broken skin was one thing, sewing it back together a nightmare. 

            "Mmmmffff..." Jim shut his eyes at the stinging pain, but it didn't feel as bad with her there, and he wanted to say something more though he was losing his thoughts.  Then he said a word.

            "Cold..."

            A breath he tried to draw in was caught in his throat and he started to gasp and his whole body contorted in protest.

            "Cardiac arrest!" Sebastian held Jim's hand, "Stay with me Boss!"

            Her eyes widened. "Sebastian, hold this- apply pressure," she ordered, walking around to stand over Jim's body and beginning to perform CPR.Chest and then mouth.  Hands pushed and mouth flowed air.  Repeat.  Repeat.  Repeat- No, no, no don’t die, don’t die, dontdie dontdie dontdiedontdie! she thought desperately.  Helpless Sebastian could only watch and clamp his hand over the still bleeding arm.  This was so bad.

 

            _Here... then there... then back again._

_Isn't this what you wanted? The thrillllll._

_...Yes..._

_You are dying Moriarty._

_Yes._

_So then are you enjoying it?_

            'O yessss...' he smirked to himself and every once in while his eyes would slightly crack open to a brightly lit room, someone's hands on his chest.

_What is your name then?_

_I... I don't remember?_

_You still want the thrill? The drug?_

_Yes, please!_

_The danger, drink, drink friend._

_Please, give me more!_

_Then get back in there._

            Another push in the chest, Jim opened his eyes and gasped, swallowing air.  Suddenly he gripped the sides of the table and his chest heaved.

            "Oh, Jim,  _thank god_ ," Molly said, throwing her arms around him to hug him without thinking. Once she realized what she'd done, she quickly pulled away, blushing and muttering,             "Oh, uh--sorry! I'm sorry," before Molly walked back around to deal with the wounds in his arm, which seemed to have slowed in bleeding, "You're going to need to rest for a while.  You lost a lot of blood... How're you feeling?"

            "How am I feeling?" his eyes darkened almost black and then he turned to her, his voice vicious, "I'm feeling alive darling."

            Immediately snapping to attention, one of Sebastian’s worst fears were becoming realized.  Bollocks, gun was back in the front seat of the car where he carelessly tossed it.  This was incredibly tits up, though he took action.

            "Molly," Sebastian quickly stepped in front of her and moved them back, "Boss, listen to me.  You just got stabbed and if you move anymore you'll lose more blood alright?"

            Wild eyed and with a wicked grin breaking across his mouth, Jim cocked his head to the side with his fingers sliding over a scalpel Molly had left on the tray.

            "Come come Sebby I'm doing just fine, no need to worry about me.  Almost died again, fun as usual.  So why don’t we balance that rope, the line, you and me.  Or did you forget our many near experiences together?  Whether fighting or elsewhere…" he cackled at the innuendo and tried to straighten up.

            Molly watched as Jim reached for the knife on the tray and, without thinking, she reached for the sedatives behind her.  Luckily even in this state Jim talked too much, allowing her enough time to push Sebastian out of the way and plunge a needle into Jim's leg.

            "I'm so sorry, Jim. I'm so sorry but- but I had to..." Molly said, as she saw the surprised look on his face. She knew he'd be angry at her for this later, but she did what had to be done.

            "I'm so sorry," the doctor muttered again and attempted to run her fingers through his hair. 

            "Me too," he whispered sadistically and had raised the knife steadily up.  Sebastian sprinted as he had to knock Molly over and in a few swift movements had pulled Jim by the wrist down to the floor.  Underneath the sniper Jim laughed, the alien sound void of humor and struggled against him.

            “You had better let me up Sebby, I’m not done having fun.”

            "Sorry about this Boss but-" Sebastian pulled back a fist and clocked him on the back of the head.  Instantly, Jim stilled and his head rested on the tile.

            "You- you ok?"

            Molly sat up, wide-eyed and her heart racing, "I- I- Yeah, I-I'm fine," she replied, glancing at Jim who now lay unconscious on the floor, "Is he... What- what just  _happened_? Why did he..."

            Thinking back Molly knew he'd been avoiding her and that maybe he'd been angry at her for pushing the subject in the library, but she'd never thought he'd try to, well,  _kill her._  

            "That, sweetheart, is what happens if he loses his temper, though that usually involves more wrath," Sebastian crossed his arms and gazed into the ceiling in thought, "I guess what we just saw is what happens when he goes beyond that, he sometimes calls it the 'Thrill' or the ‘Other Side’.  Probably a psychotic thing.  In a way it something I can kind of relate to it too.  Like when I have a poor bastard lined up in my sight-" Unconsciously, Sebastian had raised the invisible gun and was staring down the barrel before remembering Molly was there.  Embarrassed, he cleared his throat and picked Jim up again.  Swiftly Molly stitched up the injury, surprised her hands remained steady after such a crisis.

            "Well, I'll take him to his room and keep an eye on him until he wakes up.  If it's safe, I'll text you to come check up on him again ok?" Carefully, Sebastian carried him out of the room and when out of sight he cursed at Jim under his breath.

            "Right. Um, okay," she replied, still shaken by the events of the past few minutes. Molly found herself wondering, yet again, what exactly she had gotten herself into when she agreed to work for Jim. She was left standing alone in the medical room and busied herself with the clean up.  Blood, Jim Moriarty’s blood, washed off her hands and she shuddered again.  At last she0 decided to go back to her own place, hoping that maybe cuddling with Toby would at least slightly ease her nerves.  Waiting was the worst, waiting for the consequences. 

 

            Blinking, the vision in front of him fuzzy at first until he registered the throbbing in his head and placed a hand on his skull.

            "Fucking A... jeez was I hit by a bus?"

            "More like a train," Sebastian smirked and flicked the ashes of his cigarette away, "Welcome back Boss.  Please tell me it's you again."

            Dizzied, Jim found the source of the voice, Sebastian was leaning against the wardrobe arms folded and his look of concern.

            "What do you mean 'is it me' of course it's me! Don't be dim," Jim growled with annoyance.

            "What is it you remember? Anything at all?"

            "Well," Jim chewed on his lip and closed his eyes, "we were at the warehouse talking to that one git with the weird nose... did I fight?"

            "No, but when you threatened him the bastard opened fire at us and you wanted to play hero," Sebastian slowly stepped to the bed and sat on the edge, "One of his fucking men broke defense and stabbed you.  That's not how we do things around here!"

            "Take a bullet for you," Jim scoffed, "I must have tripped then.  You’re the one that's supposed to be my shield not the other way around."

            "Exactly! That's _my_ job. It's why I'm here... Boss... forget it..." Sebastian shook his head, because reasoning with James Moriarty was as impossible as travel through time in a phone booth.

            "Wait then- if I was cut- the hospital…" Jim looked around, finding himself in his room for sure.

            "Molly mate.  Remember? Cute girl, brown hair.   The little mouse that you hired to take care of us when we screwed up and if things went to hell."

            "Oh," Jim gave a pause and a thought, "So, I guess she helped me then?"

            "Did more than that, she brought your sorry ass back to life.  Heart attack, from bleedin' out everywhere... you stupid git," Sebastian exacerbated.

            "I'm glad she performed well then, I ought to do something special then maybe take her out or-"

            "I dunno, I think you may have rightfully scared her," Sebastian looked at him in the eye, and when he heard him, Jim glared back with suspicion.

            "And why is that Colonel?"

            "Boss... you lost it again.  But this time a bit worse, couldn't get two words past you.  Hell Jim you almost killed her, right after she brought you back too!"

            "O god..." Sebastian watched as the color that remained in Jim’s face drained and it was curious to watch the different Moriarty talk to him, Jim, not Boss.  As for Jim, he was experiencing internal panic because the worst happened, and he wasn't around to stop it either.  Scared.  Scared she would leave. But why? Why now?  Why did his thoughts emerge now?!

            "Listen if it doesn't work out between you, I'll start looking for someone else alright? We will always need someone on standby, last night proved it," Sebastian went to stand up until Jim yanked his body down on the bed and he crawled on top of him gripping his shirt.

            "Now you listen and you listen well _Sebby_. I do not want anyone else, got that?  I do not _need_ anyone else. If I find you bought a replacement for _her_ I will. Make. Them. Disappear. Do you understand," he gritted his teeth viciously at the man who seemed slightly interested but remained un-phased.

            "Just her?"

            "Yes, all I want is her, no one else."

            "Fine, now off," Sebastian sat up and easily picked Jim off him like a child and placed him on the bed, "I can text her now if you want.  Think you can handle it?"

            For once Jim averted his eyes from the sniper and cracked his knuckles in thought.

            "Ok... ok do it."

            With a nod, Sebastian left the room and began to text Molly.  Alone, Jim punished himself, unhappy to have been so weak and vulnerable.  Usually he was found for the destruction and chaos.  Except he stopped enjoying himself.  Almost a murderer again.  Brilliant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read this story before, make sure you reread previous chapters as this whole thing has been re-edited.

_Hey doc, I think he might be ok now.  Check out and make                       sure he's fine for work, we have a possible deal going                               down tomorrow.  Nothing drastic  Room's unlocked and if                                      anything happens, call me.                    -SM_

_Okay, I'll go soon.                                   -M. Hooper_

 

            Molly stared at the text, wondering if she really should. Terrified of what he'd do or say about what had happened, but she knew it was her job to go check up on him, so she couldn't avoid this, no matter how much she may want to. A feeling of uneasiness set in at thought that Sebastian wouldn't be there, after what had happened earlier... 

            She shook the thoughts from her mind and forced herself to go to check on Jim. This was her job- she had to do it- and there was that nagging feeling in the back of Molly’s mind that reminded her that it being her job was not the  _only_  reason she was going to check on him.  It was reminding her that she was also checking on him because, despite everything that had occurred, Molly was still worried and still cared about him.  Briskly Molly headed into the main house and to what she recalled as being Jim's room and hesitantly, she knocked at the door.

            "Jim? Um- it's- it's Molly," she called. 

            The knock pulled him out of his mind and back to his bedroom where he hesitated to answer.

            "Um...yes, yes come in."

            Peering in, Jim watched as Molly entered and gave her a small smile which she copied, but he saw it.  Eyes never lie and he knew she was nervous. No beyond nervous... Obviously.  So he stretched out his wrapped arm and gave a bit of a cough.

            "Well, um, seems Sebastian thought I ought to be re-evaluated. I do have a tight schedule to keep up.  Can't have the king falter when his crown's been knocked down."

            "Right. Uh- I- I'll just have a look, then, I suppose," Molly replied, walking over to the bed to inspect his arm. Carefully, she removed the bandages that Sebastian had obviously hastily wrapped and began to clean out the wounds again, neatly replacing it with fresh ones. Working quietly, Molly avoided his gaze, afraid that anything she said might upset him and cause him to lash out again.

            It stung and Jim felt it, but it was nothing compared to the guilt that pressed on him like a boulder.  Avoiding facing her he finally spoke up and the words that came out of his mouth felt a bit sour because he never said such things to people.  Forgiveness.  True forgiveness was not in his forte.

            "I am so sorry. I really mean it this time.  I never wanted to harm you and... and I almost did," frustrated Jim's good hand balled into a fist, "I lost control when I needed you the most-  It's nothing you deserve, not in the least."

            Molly finally met his eyes, shocked.

            "I-- I... It's fine. I'm fine. Don't worry about it," she muttered automatically.

            "No it's not fine! Sebastian told me what happened and what I almost did- Molly it's unforgivable ok? I- I- fuck..." Jim pleaded until he gave up and rubbed his eyes with feeling lost.  She frowned, not knowing what to say. Thinking it over she knew he was right, that it  _should_  be unforgivable, and yet, she'd already forgiven him for it- what did that say about her?

            "Jim, it's- it's okay. Really.  I- I forgive you. You just... It's fine. I'm fine," Molly repeated.

            Looking to her again, Jim was swept up in his disbelief and utter shock.

            "Honestly how do you do it? Seriously how? I almost attacked you one night and murder you another, and you forgive? I mean it's just... even if a client insults me he- well… Are you just telling me what I want to hear so I don't break loose?  Go mad?"

            Molly had to admit, that  _was_  part of it, but she actually  _had_  forgiven him.

            "No, that's not- I'm not just saying... I-I mean it," she stuttered, "I- I  _do_  forgive you. I know that- that I shouldn't, but I still do." 

            Gulping, Jim thought it over in his mind and his eyes flicked from Molly to wall.  

            _Maybe the wall has answers?_

_..._

_Listen, mate, she's feeling fine, all is well.  What's there to worry?_

_Not. Now._

           

            "Listen, well- What if it happens again and Sebastian's not around.  What if I hurt you again or... try to-" Jim closed his eyes and shook his head.  Barely lifting her eyes from her work, Molly frowned slightly and lifted her chin, forcing herself to put on a brave face for Jim's sake.

            "I can take care of myself, you know," she answered.      She wondered if Sebastian had mentioned that she'd sedated him, but decided not to mention it, in case he hadn't- no need for Jim to be angrier at her than he already was, what with the library incident.

            "I-I'm sorry about... About what happened in the library. I-I shouldn't have said anything."

            "The library..." somehow he almost forgot the library and then it came back to him, "Oh that!  No it wasn’t’ you. It was never you.  Truthfully, it had to do with... me. My uncontrollable temper, which oddly you put to a stop to, though only half of it.  After I had pinned you... on the floor… I was afraid to go near you again scared I might go off again.  Which is why I avoided you.  Again I apologize."

            "No, I- if I hadn't insisted that you talk to me, then nothing would've happened. It was my fault. I- I shouldn't have kept insisting," Molly replied, as she sat on the edge of the bed, finally done.

            "Well, it looks like you're good to go. I mean, I would suggest some more bed rest before jumping right back into action, but I... Well, I know you won't really want to take that advice, so..." 

            "I was just scared you would run off if I told you.  And I don't want you to leave Molly," Jim said it before what he said had filtered in his mind and he bit his tongue.  His cheeks tinted underneath his skin and could smacked himself in the forehead.

            "I mean, look at the great work you've done so far! Stitched me up, brought me back to life, right?" he breathed out quickly.

            Watching his sudden change in mood Molly blushed at the memory of pressing her lips against his-  _It was just CPR, Molly,_  she reminded herself,  _He doesn't even remember it._

"I- uh, yeah, I suppose I did," she muttered and, without thinking, added, "I was really worried for a moment there. I thought I was going to lose you and I- never mind. You're fine, that's what matters."

            "Mhm."

            The silence drifted over them as they awkwardly watched each other, waiting for the other to make a move.  Finally, Jim cleared his throat and had a bit of an idea.

            "Soooo, I thinking, in a couple of days there is a ball Sebastian and I have to attend so.  Maybe I can make it up to you? Take a trip with us?"

            Molly had never been one for social outings, nearly every party, every dance, every get-together she had ever attended had ended in some sort of social disaster. Sherlock's Christmas Party had been a mess, every grade school dance she had attended had resulted in her sitting alone at one of the tables, awkwardly checking her watch for the time until she was able to head back home.  And not to mention prom, her prom.  She'd been stood up by her date and had still managed to convince herself to go, only to see the boy who was supposed to be her date was there with a different date. 

            No, Molly had never been one for social outings, but she wasn't about to say no to Jim, even if just the thought of a ball made her stomach turn and made her anxiously think about all the things that could go horribly wrong.

            "Sure. Of course. That sounds... lovely," she managed a small smile.

            "Excellent!" a bit of light twinkled back in his eye, "I'm glad you accept then,”    with a bit of a push, Jim sat up in bed flexed his arm to feel it, wincing slightly, “Good thing it's formal and inside. Might have a tough time explaining this one eh?"

            "F-Formal?" Molly asked automatically, her voice betraying her anxiety and she mentally kicked herself for it, adding, "I-I mean, yeah, that's good. Yeah, it.  Um, would be difficult to explain."

            He smiled at her stutter, but his phone rang and his eyes narrowed in irritation.  Picking it up, he checked the ID and rolled his eyes.

            "Sorry, can't ignore this one Molly, but I look forward to it.  Maybe if I have a night off we could have dinner again?" Jim reached over and squeezed her hand.  She looked away, blushing.

            "Right, um- that sound," Molly cleared her throat, "Sure, that sounds lovely." She nervously brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  With a smirk, he pulled away and answered the phone with a wink.

            "Hello- yes what is it? ... No... I told him... No. No. You bleeding-" feeling pissed, he gnashed his teeth and breathed violently into the phone before remembering Molly was there.  Glancing to her Jim found himself quickly calm down into a posed friendly demeanor.

            Molly had tensed as he'd become angry while on the phone, still anxious that he might just lose it again at any moment, and she supposed he'd noticed, because he quickly forced himself to appear calm. Starring down into her lap, she wrung her hands nervously, wondering if maybe she should just go and leave him to conduct his business in private.  

            Listening to the blabbering idiot on the other end of the line, Jim rolled his eyes and slipped out of bed, almost tumbling over from his numb legs.  

            "Well just get it done... Jeffery..." Jim paced the room and mouthed to Molly, 'So dullll.'

            Unsure how to react, Molly gave him a sympathetic look in return, trying not to think too hard about the fact that what he was calling "dull" probably involved murder, robbery, and/or various other crimes. She stood up, preparing to leave him to his work. Maybe she'd go to the library again... She'd avoided going there ever since the incident with Jim the other night, even though she really wanted to explore it further and find new books to read.

            "Yes, yes fine."  Jim clicked his phone shut, but reopened it again for a different call, and began to move about the room, opening his wardrobe and pulling out a suit.

            "Sebastian we have to go- yes it's him," phone between his shoulder and ear, he stripped off his pajama top and slipped on a clean shirt, "Because he's an idiot, that's why!" Quickly, Jim fumbled with his trousers while grabbing for the suit bottoms.

            Molly could feel herself turning red as a tomato, he'd probably forgotten she was still there. She wondered if she should say something, or if she should just make a dash for it before he could stop her and start making an awkward apology for making her uncomfortable.  _Oh god_ ,  _what do I do_? Before she could think about it any longer, Molly heard herself clear her own throat, alerting him of her presence. Blushing furiously and averting her gaze, she scurried out of the room as fast as she could- running off to her new home to wallow in her embarrassment. 

            Hearing something behind him, Jim whipped around and saw the door close quickly.

            "...oh..

 

            For the next few nights, Jim presented Molly with dinner and would remain in her company until work called him away.  Most of the time he kept it casual, for the sake of trying to relax her, and, for once, keeping the Westwoods off.  Slowly but surely, his arm began to heal pretty well too and he enjoyed the times that Molly would bandage him up proper.  Eventually Saturday arrived, the night of the banquet and after making a few phone calls Jim bit his lip in thought and twiddled with his phone in his bedroom.

_Designers should be around soon, choose what you                    wish, everything's covered, jewelry too. Have fun! -JM_

            "Throwing some stones in Boss? Getting fancy," Sebastian smirked as he leaned in the doorway.

            "O sod off you. Go take a shower," Jim smiled back.

            "Join me?  Come on it’s been a few nights.”

            Sigh.  "Maybe a quick one."

 

            After hours of sifting through very expensive dresses with elaborate designs, Molly finally settled on the simplest of the bunch-- a floor-length, royal-blue number that wasn't nearly as revealing as any of the other dresses had been. She quickly denied all the offers of extravagant jewelry, opting instead for a simple silver necklace and matching earrings. As much as she appreciated the fact that Jim was willing to pay for all this, Molly was too worried that she would end up messing everything up, so she refused to make this any more expensive than it had to be. 

            A while later, Molly was nervously pacing in her living room-- making sure Toby stayed as far away from her dress as possible-- waiting for Jim and Sebastian, and desperately hoping that tonight wouldn't be as much a disaster as she anticipated it would be.  Over the days it had become easier to integrate into the household and Jim’s temper was at bay.  Her confidence built as her mind mapped out the layout of home and Sebastian’s friendliness was more frequent.

 

            Spraying on a bit of cologne and fixing his tie once more in the mirror, Jim made his way downstairs and strode outside until he came upon Molly's house.  At first hesitated, feeling slightly self conscious about himself, but then knocked.

            "Ready love?"

            Molly opened the door, nervously brushing a stray hair behind her ear as she replied, "Uh- yes, I’m ready. As ready as I'll ever be, I mean."

            "Molly!" Jim tried to figure out what was it that made her look so ravishing and slowly comprehended it was her simplicity. 

            "Wow... it's just..." the blue swept around Molly like water and the silver were the stars against a night sky.  Finding Jim speechless, she could feel herself blushing and lowered her gaze.

            "You like it?  Is this okay? I didn't want to wear anything too extravagant or anything like that, so I decided on this, but if you don't like it, or if it's not appropriate enough or something, I could always-" she cut herself off, biting her lip after realizing that she was rambling nervously.

            "Shh," Jim quickly stepped forward and pressed a finger to her mouth, "it's beautiful ok? Come on." Reaching down, he grasped her hand and began to lead her around the house. Gulping, Jim searched for something to say but felt stunted and tongue tied when compared to Molly. 

            "Blue and red, good colors on you."

            "Oh, thank you," she mumbled, blushing furiously at the comment, and giving him a small smile. Desperately Molly wished she could just stop her cheeks from turning pink so constantly and from being so awkward all the time.  Turning the corner, they found Sebastian dressed in his best, though instead of a bowtie it was a regular black tie and politely he bowed and opened a limousine door.

                "Sebastian has been so kind as to volunteer as our driver to day, isn't that nice!"

            Rolling his eyes and ignoring Jim, "Looking very well Dr. Hooper, hopefully no incident should befall on us where blood would stain that pretty dress of yours," Sebastian commented before closing the door.

            "Indeed," Jim smiled widely, “Looking Dapper Colonel.”

            Her eyes widened. "Blood?" she asked, and then quickly changed her mind, shaking her head, "You know what, I- I don't want to know." She was nervous enough about everything that could go wrong, she didn't need to add any more worries.  Molly sat in the seat beside Jim, anxiously wringing her hands and fiddling with her hair occasionally. As much as she wanted to act nonchalant about this all, she couldn't- she was too apprehensive. 

            Glancing over, Jim noted her increased anxiety and reminded himself to have a strong talking to with Sebastian later.  Unsure how to exactly calm her he rested a hand on her thigh and gave a small pat with a rub.

            "Sebastian is just being a sod. A tease. Just ignore him and he's only saying this because the one holding the ball is a client of mine.  Please love, it'll be fine," Jim murmured softly.

            Feeling the strong hand, Molly nodded, mutely biting at her lip.  To her luck, she would let him think that it was just Sebastian's comment that had worried her- Jim didn't need to know about all her past, terrible experiences with social outings.                       Sebastian navigated the streets until he pulled up in front of a large building, where many other social graces were milling inside dressed to the T.  Women walked buy in designer fabrics and furs.  Men held their chins especially high, pompous and well groomed.  Leaving the keys with the valet, Sebastian opened the door for Jim and Jim assisted Molly out of the car.  

            "Now listen," Jim murmured, "If anyone asks you a question you can't answer I'll do the talking and obviously keep quiet about stuff." Jim offered an arm and a smile to Molly, Sebastian shook his head at his Boss before walking slightly ahead of them.         More people joined the crowd, laughter and cheer streaming throughout.  As well as their wealth, which Molly noticed immediately.  Even in her own gown she felt out of place, but then again, she always felt like she didn't belong at events like these. 

            "Ah, there you are Edward, William, and who is this lovely lady?" a man with a vest and brown slicked back hair with a cane asked.

            "O yes, Thomas, this is a friend of mine, Victoria, visiting for awhile," Jim smiled a snake like grin and tilted his head, " _Victoria_ , this is Thomas, we work together.  Business of course."

            Molly realized rather quickly that  _she_  was supposed to be Victoria, "Oh, um, hello. Pleasure to meet you," she smiled at Thomas, wondering if she should say anything else and deciding not to, in case anything she said might mess anything up. 

            "Oi Boss! You host this partea and you don't have the best drink to offer," a man staggered over, slightly taller than Jim, "O hello Miss, you're a pretty one to be round here," he announced in his cockney accent.

            "Robert!" Thomas flickered his eyes to him in panic and coughed, "I do apologize, this is Robert. New man."

            "Pleasure," Jim continued to smile and watched him when he neared Molly.

            "How about we have a dance later, hm?  I think I might be a more suitable partner, eh?” Robert tilted his head to Jim and he nudged Molly.

            "Robert!" Thomas whispered hoarsely, “I think you have had plenty to drink and should retire!”

            "Oh no, we're not toge- he's not... I mean, we're just-- we're just... uh, friends," she quickly corrected. Molly could feel herself blushing as she threw a quick, nervous glance at Jim.  Given everything that happened, she wouldn't exactly call them  _friends_ , but there was no other way to describe whatever they were, was there?

            "Thomas, you might want to keep your dog restrained, his barking is annoying," Jim said coolly and Sebastian behind him smirked and snickered.

            "Yes, yes, will do. I am so, so, so sorry, please. Enjoy yourselves here, come along Robert." The man quickly grasped his underling and practically dragged him away to escape Jim's cold, calculating gaze.  Finally, the tensed woman took a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, relieved that the man, Robert, had been dragged away. It at least meant that she wouldn't have to interact with anyone for now.

            Happy for the blithering idiot to be led away, Jim patted her hand and escorted her to a marked table for the three of them and a few others.  Walking in the crowd, there were considerably a number of people who would give a slight bow in his presence which he acknowledged with a small waver of his hand.  As any gentleman would, he offered Molly a seat and leaning toward Sebastian he discussed some business with the others that sat with them.  It was something Jim hoped to avoid it with Molly there because the night was supposed to be for her, not him.  Thankfully the dinner trolleys could not come quicker.

            Molly sat quietly at the table as Jim and Sebastian talked, avoiding meeting anyone else's gaze so that she wouldn't have to talk to anyone and trying very hard to ignore the fact that the "business" she was overhearing about included all sorts of illegal activities.  Snips of the words ‘Family’, ‘Gang’, and ‘Syndicate’ caused her to become very aware of the people in the room.  Then again politian names were also included, adding to the distress of the enormous power throughout the room.  These were individuals who ruled the many secret corners of the world.

            "I will say this all tastes very wonderful," Jim started, but then lowered his voice with his fork, "I think Alex and the crew are better, maybe I should increase the pay with a raise."

            "They  _are_  rather good," Molly responded despite her nerves being on end as they usually were whenever she was at  _any_  social event. Something about the fact that Jim was making small talk with her calmed her just a bit, and she found herself thinking that just a few weeks ago, that certainly would not have been the case at all.  Glancing to Sebastian, Jim gave a nod and his partner understood the message.  Sebastian engaged the other guests further to distract them from Jim.

            "So how has the living situation been for you?  Still well I hope.  I think Toby's adjusted quite easily, sometimes I notice him lurking in the garden, sometimes after birds," he asked in between bites.

            Molly laughed. "He tried to bring in a dead mouse the other day," she said, shaking her head with a fond smile, "The living situation? It's- it's been good."

            "Glad to have arranged it then, did not realize til... after the incident how much I really needed you, I mean you were brilliant, really."

            The doctor could feel her cheeks turning pink as she shrugged. "It's nothing, really," she replied, "Just... doing my job, I suppose."

            "Well then you do a marvelous job. Oh and one more thing," Jim darted his eyes to Sebastian and saw he was engaged with the others, "Has Tiger been polite or rude?  I been trying to teach him to be more of a gentleman when with a lady.  I mean, he knows how to woo when he tries but he also knows how to scare off Ordinary people so well."

            "Oh, uh, he's been fine," Molly answered, glancing over at Sebastian as well. Sure, the man had some strange habits, but he hadn't been rude to her- they both just tended to stay out of each other's way. Sometimes Molly wondered if that was purposeful on his part, because she really very rarely ever even ran into him, but she decided that he was just probably often busy, and that's why she saw so little of him around the estate.

            "Excellent, it is rather fun to educate him, given his lack of the knowledge of the arts and-"

            "And ladies and gentleman," Thomas stood in the middle of the floor and addressed all the tables around him, "I welcome you all to this wonderful banquet tonight and I am happy to have had your support for this up and coming ‘business’ partnerships.  I would most like to thank a huge supporter of mine Edward Gibbs!"

            In the roar of applause Jim stood on and placed on a sheepish smile, lightly waving to the crowd and winking at Molly.  Surprised, Molly clapped along with the rest of the crowd, smiling up at Jim and wondering who exactly Thomas was and why Jim supported him.  She wondered if she really even  _wanted_  to know. Sometimes things were better left to the imagination.

            "And before we allow our dessert to come out, let us begin the real ball," Thomas then pointed to the orchestra who had been playing softly and slowly throughout the evening, and then on command began with a waltz.  People began to mill out and pull their partners to the center.  

            "Ready love?" Jim slightly bent down and extended his hand, "We should show them that beautiful gown you are wearing."

            Molly's eyes widened. "Oh, no. No, no- I can't- I don't know how to," she started trying to come up with any excuse not to have to dance, certain that she'd make a fool of herself if she even attempted to.

            "Listen remember your first night here, our first real dinner together," Jim knelt down and held her hands, "please it would give me an honor, even more so because I know you can.  Molly Hooper, you have the abilities to do these things. You are an excellent doctor and a brilliant dancer, so please, do not deny me this privilege," he smiled.

            His hands were warm and Molly bit her lip, staring at him. Why was he always so nice to her?  How much of it was manipulation?

            "Um, okay," she replied nervously, hoping it wouldn't be  _too_  bad, seeing as Jim was an excellent dancer, and it was him who'd be leading, anyways.  Weaving in and out of people, Jim guided her to the middle and held her hand.  When he pulled her close his heart jumped and at first he started out with the wrong foot, and desperately tried to cover himself up.  Carefully Molly anxiously followed his lead, her heart racing from both the fear of embarrassing herself and the nervousness of being so close to Jim.

            "Doing very well here," he whispered in her ear, "see? People are jealous, ha."

            A chill ran down her spine as he whispered in her ear. She hesitantly smiled up at him, feeling a blush coming to her cheeks.

            "Only because you're leading," she replied.

            Humming a little to the tune, Jim found himself smiling in delight and unconsciously he was rubbing her side with his thumb.  In the crowd, he spotted Sebastian watching them with a smirk and arms crossed, so he stuck his tongue out at him before stepping back to give Molly a twirl.  Her dress bloomed into waves of blue and Jim found himself glued and unable to nothing but silently gawk and swallow.  After the spin and no more movement, Molly bit her lip, glancing up at him. She could feel her cheeks burning red.

            "Jim?" she questioned, when he didn't move after having spun her.

            "What? Yes? Dear me, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to," fumbling his words, Jim pulled her back, though much too quickly and practically pressed his entire body into her.

            "Molly!"

            His partner could feel her face turning red as a tomato. She gulped, quickly saying, "Sorry! So sorry!" even though it had been Jim who'd pulled her so close. She chewed on her lip nervously, her heart hammering in her chest. 

            "Forgive me,” Jim quickly found his steps to go in time with the rhythm and concentrated on not being an idiot while out of the corner of his eye Sebastian was biting his fist with laughter.

            "I'm making a fool of myself."

            "No, no, you're fine. I mean, it's fine, you're not-" Molly babbled, and forced herself to take a breath before adding, with a nervous laugh, "You're not making any more of a fool of yourself than I am." 

            "Hmph," Jim smirked and when the song ended, dessert had been set out and they settled back in their seats, each happy to have a breath of air.  A few minutes later, Sebastian leaned over to his Boss.

            "Not bad you two, very adorable."

            "Yes she can be- Hey, stop spying on me, mehhhh," Jim raspberried him and swallowed a piece of cake.

            "It sucks doesn't it," Sebastian commented after Jim screwed up his face.

            "Dull..."

            Glad to be away from the dance floor, Molly ate her dessert in silence, noting that Sebastian and Jim were discussing something she couldn't hear in hushed voices. Knowing the two of them, she supposed they must be discussing a job or something of the sort. She hadn't made as big a fool of herself on the dance floor as she had expected she would and she had mostly avoided interacting with people besides Jim and Sebastian, so Molly felt relieved, though slightly anxious that her good luck so far wouldn't last much longer. 

            "Go get the surprise then," Jim instructed and leaned back, fork sticking out of his mouth.

            "Yes sir," the sniper grinned and quickly weaved his way out of the crowd and requested for the crowd.

            "Don't worry, we can go back home and have Alex make us something much, much better," he said playfully.

            Molly gave him a nervous smile, scrunching her eyebrows as she watched Sebastian walk away.

            "What surprise is Sebastian getting, exactly?" she asked.

            "Please, don't worry yourself it'll be memorable, that's all," Jim patted Molly's hand and saw Sebastian return with a duffle bag that he placed underneath the table.

            "Limo out front?"

            "Yep."

            "Ready?"

            "Yes, sir."  Sebastian draped the table cloth over him as he leaned underneath the table and fumbled with something inside it.

            "Come love, we better be off," Jim stood up and pulled down his suit to smooth it out.  Quietly, Molly stood beside Jim, anxiously glancing down at Sebastian.

            "Jim, what's going on?" she questioned. 

            "Done," Sebastian stood up.

            Jim grinned back walking casually to the door, this time holding Molly's hand.

            "Leaving already?" Thomas hurried after them.

            "Yes, we had an excellent time but dessert was horrible, so we are leaving," Jim answered and looked at him lazily.

            "But- but-" 

            "Next time, keep your boys in line hm?"

            A loud crackle and fizz, a rocket shot up, over-turning the table and its guests in an explosion.  Sparklers and roman candles disrupted suddenly as guests dove down.  Others were tackled by presumably their body guards and small bits of cloth caught fire.  In the frenzy a crowd made for the main entrance, Jim yelling a goodbye as the trio fled.    



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, re-edited chapters, re read the old, go!

            Running ahead, Sebastian jumped into the driver's seat and Jim scrambled after him.

            "Go, go, go!" Jim pulled Molly excited and laughed.

            "Oh my god, Jim!" Molly chastised, but laughed at his exuberance, "That wasn't very nice!  What if someone is hurt?" She watched the chaos ensue as they sped off and shook her head, smiling despite herself.  Sebastian and Jim roared in laughter and glancing behind, one shoot off through the front door and exploded in the court yard.

            "Even more surprising, it was Sebby's idea! I love you!"

            "Ya, ya I know."

            "Brilliant!"

            "Oh, honestly, you two," Molly laughed, shaking her head in mock-disapproval, "The world's most dangerous five-year-olds, I swear."

            "And nothing shall separate us, right honey?" Jim cooed.

            "Shut it!" Sebastian barked as the gates opened and the Estate was before them, "Thomas won't be happy about that."

            At first she didn’t take notice, though Molly felt the corner of her mouth turn down into a frown just for a second at the fact that Jim had referred to Sebastian as "honey' before she forced herself to adopt a neutral expression. Maybe Sherlock had been right? Maybe Jim  _was_  gay, and Sebastian was his... boyfriend? Not that she should care at all, that is. She was just here because it was her job now, she reminded herself. 

            "Well while you two kids have fun, I'm going to the gym, pretend to punch Thomas's dull face in," Sebastian explained as he light a cigarette and headed inside.

            "He does have his shining moments, I'm so proud of him," Jim beamed, "I'll have them bring tea to your house."

            Holding her hand, Jim lazily swung it back and forth, humming the waltz they danced to not more than an hour ago.

            "Oh, uh, okay," she replied, biting her lip and using her free hand to nervously brush a strand of hair behind her ear, glancing down at their intertwined hands. Sometimes she just really didn't understand Jim.  At the door, Jim used his own key and opened Molly's door and inside, sat on the couch and pulled out his phone.

            "Soon," he muttered to himself and Toby crawled out from underneath the couch, "Hey little guy!"  Jim picked the cat up and scratched him lovingly.  At first, Molly hesitated a moment, not knowing where to situate herself, before finally deciding to walk over to sit beside Jim.

            "Toby really has taken a liking to you," she commented, "He's not usually that friendly." 

            "What? Such a fuzz ball as you? Unfriendly? No, no, no.  Too cute to be unfriendly."

            The owner smiled as she watched Jim pet Toby. "No, really- he really tends not to like people. I mean, you should've seen the scratches he gave Sherlock when he-" she trailed off, realizing that she probably shouldn't mention the fact that Sherlock had stayed with her for a few days after she'd helped him fake her death. Not that Jim didn't know, he probably did, but it seemed wrong to mention it. Like talking about an ex in front of your current boyfriend- not that Sherlock was her ex or that Jim was her boyfriend or anything, she quickly reminded herself. She could feel herself blushing at the fact that the thought had even crossed her mind.

            For a moment, Jim felt the corner of his mouth twitch and he was about to say something very bad when the maid knocked on the door.

            "In."

            Avoiding his eyes, the woman entered with a pot, biscuits, and saucers, pouring the first cup before them.  With a bow, she left as if escaping the room, Jim coldly watching her leave.

            "How long did he stay for? Couple hours? Over night?" he suddenly smiled cheekily as he began to sip from the cup.  Molly gulped, nervously wringing her hands in her lap.

            "A few days," she replied quietly, not meeting Jim's eyes.

            "Two of you crazy kids have any fun?  Must have been interesting having to deal with him, he can be so rude." 

            _What game are you playing with her?_

_None of your business._

_Someone jealous?_

            Jim had slightly dug his fingernails into his arm and it was enough for him to think a bit more clearly.

            "It, um, it wasn't a big deal," Molly replied, glancing at him for a moment before looking down at her lap again, "I just went to went to work at St. Bart's, as usual, and he stayed at my flat, making final plans, I suppose. He wasn't  _that_  rude," She chewed anxiously at her lip. 

            "Simple. Domestic. Cute. For everything he's done, still hasn't even rung you," Jim shook his head and quietly began, "I would have if you helped me.  To treat an ally like that is very distasteful."

            Molly slightly frowned, shrugging. "That's just how he is, I suppose," she replied. It still hurt that Sherlock had come back to London and hadn't even felt the need to tell her and even worse the truth was found out from a photograph Jim had shown her. But that was typical Sherlock- completely ignore people until he needs them. She sighed, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. 

            "You can't let him take advantage of you like this, you can be much stronger than that.  Head up love, remember," Jim gave an encouraging smile.  He leaned in and lifted her chin up with a hand.

            "Right. Sorry," she automatically mumbled, meeting his eyes. 

            "That's another thing, you don't always have to apologize, really."

            "Oh, right. Sor- I mean..." Molly stopped herself, biting her lip, "Uh, I mean... Right. Okay."

            "See there we go, that's a start," he was beginning to rub her chin with his thumb and unknowingly began to turn pink,            "Really... adorable..."

            Unsure what to do she stared at him, her heart racing and further blushed, but she couldn't make herself look away.  It was his touch that left her stunned, so she took a shaky breath and gulped.

            "Wow, I am being really silly... what am I even saying," Jim shook his head and let his hand slowly fall away.

            "I- uh, it's alright," Molly replied, nervously scratching the back of her neck and glancing back down in embarrassment.

            "I know you two were together for a few days but nothing happened? Between you at all?"  The idea was nagging in the back of Jim's mind and he was too curious not to ask, but he still held his breathe anyway.  It took a moment to realize what Jim had asked her, so she looked up at him with wide eyes.          "Oh. Oh, no. No, no we didn't.  No, of course not. No- nothing happened. Sherlock would never... I mean... He's not interested in me that way. I- No, nothing, um, happened," she babbled, tripping over her words.

            "Sorry, sorry, I didn't- didn't mean to intruded I was just, well, curious.  Is it hot in here? I swear it's like burning," Jim hastily stood up to shed his evening jacket and loosened his bowtie, falling back down.  Hot skinned, he rubbed his face, frustrated with himself and was feeling stupid.  At the other end of the couch Molly could feel her face turn a brighter red.

            "No, it's alright," she mumbled, staring at Jim's now-exposed neck for a moment too long before forcing herself to look away.  Peeking from between his fingers, he carefully looked over to her and found her whole demeanor was different, changed.

            "You're staring.  But why? Why is it that you do so?" he moved forward into the crowded airspace and tried to analyze her, "What is it you are looking for?  The one who is likely to kill another or the other that plays the piano quietly?"

            She blinked at him, her mouth hanging open, trying to figure out what to say.

            "N-nothing. Nothing. I'm not-- I don't know," Molly finally replied, her voice sounding a bit shaky as her heart pounded in her chest. She gulped.

            "To be honest, I'm not really quite sure myself, heh," he giggled a bit nervously and cleared his throat, "The thing I'm just trying to understand is how are you doing this to me?  I just feel so... calm and... maybe a bit Ordinary."

            "I don't know."

            "But you are staring, I know you are.  Usually I hate when They stare.  Unless it’s with fear, then that is something that tickles me."

            The moment he pointed out she was staring, she automatically forced herself not to- looking down, unable to think of anything to say.

            "Please, don't ignore me, love.  I'm just saying the wrong things aren't I?" Jim leaned down and forced himself in her line of vision, "Sometimes I stare too."

            "Wh- why?" Molly asked meeting his eyes, her voice sounding small. 

            "Well, like- like tonight when we danced.  I'm not sure if I know either really," Jim smiled a bit and Molly gave him a small smile in return.

            "I- I just don't understand," she said and she wasn't even sure what it was that she didn't understand. She supposed she just didn't understand any of this situation with Jim, her feelings.  Any of it, really.  This Jim was not Jim from IT.  IT Jim was goofy, smaller, nervous in an almost immature way.  The eyes Molly found now were bewildered, sad, and incredibly confused.  What did he want?  What did she want?

            "I just want to kiss you," he thought out loud and then shook his head, and gave a nervous shudder.  Ever nerve was tensed and his mind began to scream at himself.           Molly's heart skipped a beat and she gulped, unable to find the right words to say. The risk.  So much was at stake, to hope for this reality to be just that and not another empty hope.  Blushing, she replied with a quiet voice, "I... I think I want you to kiss me." 

            "Really?  So then that's a yes?" Jim's lips brushed against hers as he asked and his hand began to stroke the side of her arm, similar to when he came back into her life a short while ago.  Molly took a steadying breath.

            "A yes to what, exactly?" she whispered, her heart hammering in her chest.

            "That I have permission to do so? Despite everything- everything that's happened?"

            She knew this was a bad idea. She knew that she should say no-- that she shouldn't let him kiss her, that she shouldn't be involved with him in the first place, not even professionally, but instead she nodded.

            "Yes," she responded, "Yes, you do."

            "Thank you," it was light, Jim only pushed against her slightly and when he pulled away, he licked his lips and smiled.

            "See, all is well, hehe," he paused for a moment to recollect himself, "You are very pretty Molly, beautiful actually, something I have been trying to hide myself from, but you are unraveling me."

            This entire situation felt surreal to Molly and she found herself wondering if maybe it was all just a dream, and she'd soon wake up and none of this would have actually happened.             Molly shook her head. "I- I'm really not," she mumbled, "Pretty, I mean. I... don't know why you'd think I am." She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, looking away.

            "How come you don't want to face the god's honest truth, really Molly.  But it's not just that. You are clever, adorable, and brilliant and- and- kind and understanding," Jim pleaded.

            Glancing at him, frowned slightly, "You honestly think so?" she asked incredulously, quickly adding, "No... But- but I'm not. I'm just... You- you think too highly of me."

            "Remember what I said to you on the day you moved in with me? It was that, 'I always wish for the best' and I do not take that back I said.  And yes I think highly of you because you deserve it."

            Instead Molly found herself shaking her head for a second time to Jim’s disappointment.

            "No, no... I- I  _don't_  deserve it," she stated, meeting his eyes, "Why would someone like- well, like  _you_ \- be interested in someone like  _me_? It just... It doesn't make sense. I'm just... Molly. Not special, not important- just... ordinary Molly."

            "Maybe that's what's so fantastic.  You might have this, I dunno exterior about you feeling normal and ordinary when under the surface you are something so much more and you don't see it yet..." Jim was lost in his own description and he held her hands, "I just... I think I like you Molly, a lot. No, I know I do."

            Her eyes looked down to grasp, biting her lip, staring at him and not knowing how to respond.

            "I- I think..." Molly finally replied, her hands in his, "I mean, I know I shouldn't... I know I- I shouldn't feel this way, but I... I like you a lot too." 

            "Me? Why me? I'm a psychopath," he pushed back and created a distance between them, "Mad. Insane. I'm dangerous Molly.  I already used you once.  Did you forget Jim from IT."

            "I mean- yes.  You do commit illegal acts and you did lie to me.  Though you have been kinder to me, unless you are lying to me again,” Molly stated and gulped at her honesty, “This is not another IT scenario again?”

            "No!  No, no.  In the short time we were together, I brought myself low to use you as Sherlock did.  But as I watched you from the corner of my I, I gradually realized it was a mistake.  Molly, I didn’t just break up with you because I gained the necessary intel, I broke it off so you would not be so involved.  I know my cleverness can be appealing, but it would have been too much for us!" Jim chuckled to himself.

            She giggled, automatically blushing and lifting her hand to hide her mouth. "Well, you  _are_  awfully clever," Molly replied, grinning, “But it did hurt for awhile, knowing you lied.  I think that- that I have moved past it.  I still ended up in the battle between the two of you.  Now everything is different I suppose,”  Molly rummaged the facts in her head once more.  Jim manipulated her as much as Sherlock did, though at least he was making up for it.

            "Excellent.  Glad you managed.  And I will continue to repay my past transgressions against you," Jim was in a slight sweat and his chest was tight, finding that apologies took so much effort, "Sorry then, I'll go then.  Thank you for tonight,"

            "Jim, wait you don’t have to leave,” Molly said quickly and saw his increased distress.

            "Sorry, I am unaccustomed to giving apologies than receiving them" Jim quickly sat back down again.

            "No, no, it's... It's fine," chewing nervously at her lip, "I am glad you attempted to distance yourself from me.  No offense, the crime war would not have been something I would have been interested in.  Not to say you are a bad man-” yet he was the thought skipped in her mind, he committed himself to questionable transgressions.  He murdered his parents, probably ended the lives of other people, and stole, and-

            "But I am a bad man, Molly.  I do bad things.  And often, I enjoy it,” Jim admitted the truth darkly.      Molly froze, staring down at him and not knowing what to do now, or even how to react. Her heart racing, she finally mustered enough courage to lift a shaky hand and run it through his hair like she used to when he'd pretended to be Jim from IT and they had been dating.

            She gave him nervous smile, "But you are not evil.  I think you could be good if you tried.  Good to me, to Sebastian, and could be better to your employers if, well, you did not threaten them.”  
            “I suppose my reputation does cause other to take fright in me, still, comes with the business,” he shrugged and slipped down, resting his head next to her thigh.  At first she watched.  Then neither spoke.  Then he inched up more, head on her leg.  Molly watched curiously and found her fingers in his hair again.  Could evil be so calm?  Society hated him and yet his charming smile could swindle all if he tried, Molly thought.  That must have been it, she realized, why her curiosity kept her, why she remained within his care, why she allowed him to kiss her and place his head against her.  More minutes passed.

            Sighing, Jim picked up his head and watched her, taking her in.  Finally, he sat up onto his knees and without thinking of what he was doing, rested a hand on Molly's side and leaned in.  Eyes closed his mouth found hers and he started to kiss her properly like he wanted.  It was mad. Risky. He didn't care anymore.  Molly was taken by surprise, but quickly found herself kissing Jim back, one hand tangled in his hair and the other resting against his chest. As much as her mind kept screaming at her that she shouldn't want this, she knew that she did. She had missed this-- missed  _him--_ and, at the moment, she didn't care that she wasn't supposed to have missed the sociopathic Consulting Criminal.

            When Molly placed a hand on him, he was startled, it was completely different what they were doing when he was simply Jim from IT and the girl from the morgue.  But he smiled as she kissed him back, so he sat up and embraced her against himself.  Feeling him holding her close, far from easing her nervousness, simply provoked it. She couldn't help but remember just how dangerous he was-- how he'd pinned her down in the library on her first night here and how he'd almost killed her the time that he'd been shot and she'd saved his life. And now here they were, him holding her close as they kissed.  

            So Molly pulled away slightly, suddenly overcome with fear. Sure, some of the fear was of him, but most of it was directed at herself- she was afraid that she would willingly let this happen, that she wasn't  _really_  as scared of him as she should be.

            "Jim, I-- I just..." the woman looked up at him with fearful eyes and continued in a quiet, shaky voice, "I-- I don't think that... That this is a good idea."

            Taking in a small breath, Jim looked to her still smiling, watching her lovingly and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.  

            "Of course, nothing is ever a good idea when you are with me, so yes you are right," he pulled away and slowly stood up, pulling her hand up as well and kissed it as a gentleman should.

            "I had a wonderful night Molly, it's been seared into my memory and I desire not to forget it.  Well, I expect much scolding from Thomas, poor bastard.  Maybe I'll see you tomorrow love, good night."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-read old chapters for edited content!

 

           Molly avoided Jim for the next week since Molly had made a point of not leaving her house the entire week except to go to work at St. Bart’s.  In short, it was the worst possible moment for Sherlock to approach her- and so, ever true to form, that was exactly what he did. She’d seen photos and videos of him alive and well plastered across every news channel on the television, and was still rather upset about the fact that he hadn’t felt any need to inform her that he was in London before he informed, well,  _the rest of London_ , after everything she’d done for him. 

            Having seen his face plastered across every television screen and newspaper, she still hadn’t expected to walk into the lab at Bart’s that day to find him sitting at his usual spot in front of the microscope, as though nothing had changed. Molly nearly dropped her bag from surprise. 

            “Sherlock!” she walked towards him, a happy grin on her face. She may be upset at him, but she was still glad to see him again.  Without looking up from the microscope, he replied,             “You moved.” 

            Taken aback, she stuttered, “I—You…  _What_?” 

            He glanced at her. “I believe congratulations are in order.”

            “Congratulations? What… Sherlock, what are you  _talking_  about?” 

            “Congratulations for your promotion,” he clarified.

            “I haven’t been promoted…”

            “Haven’t you? Odd.”

            “What’s odd? I- I don’t understand…”

            “Well, if you haven’t been promoted, then how else could you explain your sudden increase in income?”

            “I… What? How did you…”

            “You have enough money to be able to afford moving out of your old flat without economic hardship, as can obviously be deduced from the fact that you are now wearing clothes far more expensive than anything you used to wear before, and yet you’ve received no promotion at work. That’s certainly quite strange, isn’t it? Care to explain the sudden increase in your funds?” 

            Molly stared at him wide-eyed, her mouth hanging open in surprise. Finally, she felt herself regain composure. She squared her shoulders and responded hotly, “Sherlock Holmes, you stay out of it. I—My… my personal life is none of your concern.” She defiantly crossed her arms across her chest. 

            Sherlock cocked his head to the side, observing her with the cold, calculating gaze she always remembered him having. It was so strange how so much time had passed, and yet he had barely changed, especially since her life had changed so dramatically since she’d last seen him. 

            “There’s something you don’t want me to know, Molly Hooper, and I intend to find out exactly what it is,” he finally spoke, turning back to the microscope and ignoring her again.

            Molly spent the rest of the day with her nerves on edge—worrying that Sherlock would find out that she was working for Jim or that Jim would think Sherlock was using her to get to him and decide she was no longer as useful as she was a burden. When she was headed back home after work that day, she made certain that neither Sherlock nor any suspicious homeless people were following her back to Jim’s.  She was in trouble now—she knew that—but she had no idea how to fix it. She headed straight for the library once she got to the estate, deciding to try to distract herself from her worries by reading.

            Molly hadn’t even spoken to him in a week, because  _she’d_  been avoiding  _him_. She thought he was probably angry enough at her already that she shouldn’t mention Sherlock’s meddling, right? But what if Sherlock  _did_  find out she was working for Jim, what then? She continued to nervously pace through the library, desperately trying to come up with a solution to her problem.

 

_I would be inviting you to dinner right now, but              Thomas has stormed over again. So sorry love. –JM_

            "What you did Edward was a disaster! People were injured! Part of the table was on fire! Edward... Ed are you listening to me!" Thomas screamed across the table.

            Having his mind on more important matters, one in particular being Molly... In fact it was all Molly Jim began to realize.  After the night he left, Jim sensed it was now Molly who was the one doing the avoiding and he was now experiencing what it was like at the other end.  Figures.  Bored in the man's tirade, Sebastian kept nudging him to focus when Jim noticed something.

            "Wasn't there someone who came with you Thomas?"

           

            "Wow you can easily get lost in this place, can't you?" Robert finally spoke up after watching Molly for some time.

Molly spun around at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. She stared at the man, and she briefly thought she'd seen him before, but she couldn't figure out where. "I-- I'm sorry, I... Who are you?" she asked with wide eyes, taking a step back away from the man.

            "Victoria, is me little Robbie from the party of last week, the banquet.   Edward got Boss real cross.  Twisting his knickers over the ordeal," he answered casually and decided to linger near a shelf, observing the titles, "So what is this, you live with him? Seem pretty close for him isn't it, with him being your Boss and stuff."

            Molly gulped, squaring her shoulders and forcing herself to meet Robert's eye. "I-- I don't see how that's any of your business," she replied, "Ji--Edward is my... my friend as well as my boss, and I'm not saying anything else on the matter." She nodded decisively. 

            "Mhm. So that night when you two were dancin' and his constant urge to look at you was all for show?" He cocked his head in interest and snapped the book shut he had in his hand, moving back to her, "So then I was just imagining it?"

            "He-- he didn't have a constant urge to look at me," she responded.  _Did he?_  she wondered to herself. She could feel her cheeks turning red as she remembered that Jim had walked her home and kissed her after that party. "I-- we're just..." she paused, stopping herself. "Stop it. This is none of your business," she finally said, giving him an angry look that didn't come off as angry as it should've because of the fact that she was blushing furiously.

            "Oh that makes everything easier then," Robert's hand shot to her wrist and roughly pulled her to him, "so then that makes you open, brilliant."  He held her by the shoulder with his other hand and forced her to sit on the couch.

"More comfortable eh, sweet?"

            She shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "Let go of me. I-- I'm not interested," she glared up at him. She considered trying to make a run for it, but he was blocking her from getting up from the couch and she probably couldn't outrun him anyways. She gulped, still glaring up at him, and added, "Leave me alone."

            "I can't possible really.  Not to mention I think you might be lyin' or maybe just stupid," he said before pinning her right arm his hand and running a finger on the side of her neck with his finger, "It's just us. In here allll alone... isn't that right?  Just another whore, don’t worry I can pay after."

            "Stop it," Molly repeated, but this time her voice held more fear than resolve. She used the hand that he wasn't pinning to try to push him away. "I said I'm not interested. I- I'll..." unable to think of what she'd do if he didn't leave her alone, she continued, her voice shaking, "Just... Just leave me alone."

            Instead he smirked and pinned her other wrist to the back of the couch. "How can I when you are so _lovely_ as this really?  And the poor bastard just let's you go this easily? Pathetic.  I'm doing him a favor then."  Robert sat in her lap to further weigh her down and licked the side of her throat, "Lovely... now you mustn't scream sweet.  If anything I'll explain how _desperate_ his poor little pet was and how she was begging me to do so.  I'll tell him how you asked me for it.  How you were so willing to walk away from this job that you went through me.  I know between a whore and master relationship could be manipulating.  I’ll convince you to join us, make up for the stunt you three pulled."

            Molly continued to glare at him, gritting her teeth. "Edward wouldn't believe that. He wouldn't," she said, her tone making it clear that she knew Jim wouldn't believe that story, and then added between gritted teeth, "Leave. Me. Alone, Robert."

            "He's just using you, you know? If what my Boss says he uses people to his wish before tossing them like rubbish. The only one that has stuck around with him long enough is that personal body guard of 'is, so don't keep your heart up sweet.  He'll use you to a means, but at least I won't let you go to waste."  From there, his left hand covered Molly's mouth and he bit into her skin of her neck, sucking hungrily.

            The pain caused her to whimper, trying to break free of his hold. Her now- freed hand clenched onto his arm that was covering her mouth, trying to get him to let go so that she could scream for help, but he was too strong for her to fight off.  In a flash she suddenly felt like an idiot for not having screamed for help or run away earlier when she still had the chance. Giving up on trying to pull his hand off her mouth, she did the first thing that came to mind she bit his hand as hard as she could so that he'd have to let go from the pain.

            "Bitch!" Robert slapped her hard across the face, leaving a red mark in its place, "that was the worst mistake you ever made."

            "No yours was when you broke into my libr- Molly?" Jim froze in the doorway, at first only seeing Robert stoop over something and then realizing it was a person. A woman... Molly.

            "Ohh, Edward. How odd, her name was Victoria wasn't it?" Robert was startled but grunted into a smile, still holding her down.

            Tears streaming down her cheeks from the pain of the slap, Molly used her free arm to try to push Robert away from her. "Let go of me!" she insisted angrily, and looked over to Jim for help. "P- Please Jim, make him leave me alone. Please," she begged, panicking and looking to him with fearful eyes.

            Jim barely registered anything Molly said as he began to walk toward Robert, utterly silent and the man scrambled up from Molly and backed away.

            "Now you stay back you hear'! Now!  She told me how she wanted to get away from you alrigh'!  So back off!" Robert shouted after pulling out a switch blade.  Without losing pace, Jim walked further to him, and as Robert rounded the fireplace   backwards, Jim slipped his hand down and picked up the poker without breaking stride.  Finally, Robert swung his armed hand at him and Jim side stepped it, winding back his arms and swinging the rod across Robert's face, knocking out teeth and spitting blood.  The body crumpled to the floor and the smack of flesh and iron echoed in the room.

            Again. 

            And again. 

            There was no keeping count how many times Jim struck at the body before him, only knowing his expressionless face got sprayed with blood and another good suit of his was ruined once more.  For some time now there was no movement underneath him and little resemblance of a man remained.  Finished with his work, Jim looked up to Molly sadly.

            "Molly he hurt you.  My darling girl he hurt you..."

            Eyes transfixed, she sat there, silently taking in the horrific scene. Her whole body was shaking like a leaf, and tears still continued to streak down her cheeks.  A reply was needed, but no matter how many times Molly opened and closed her mouth, no words came out.  _Shock,_ the Doctor's voice inside her mind explained, as she stared at Jim,  _You're in shock._ But she couldn't force herself to respond, regardless of whether she understood that she was in shock or not.

Suddenly she began to vomit onto the floor, sputtering and coughing until she caught her breath, the scene before her almost frozen in place.  At that Jim rose to help her, though the approaching voices caused him to bend his knees and grip his weapon once again.

            "Edward?! Edward!? Where the devil are you?" Thomas almost rushed past the library before entering inside with Sebastian trailing behind him, "We still can't find-   E-Edward?" His eyes found the lump of flesh at Jim's feet and he cautiously neared yet keeping his distance to peer over.  Sebastian placed his hand on the hilt of his gun to be ready, for once scared by Jim's look. How blank it was, neither rage or pure psychosis.  He was just there.  In existence.

            Turning his head to his guest, Jim dropped the poker with a clatter and stepped over to Thomas who shrank away, falling to his knees.  With his hand, Thomas was picked up by the scruff of his shirt and held up by Jim who began to drag him to the door.

            "Jim..." Sebastian's tone of warning.

            "Basement." The only word Jim uttered before exiting the room with Thomas screaming in his arms.  Not willing to stop him, Sebastian ran over to Molly when he knew neither of them would come back for awhile.

            "You alright?"

            Another moment passed before she gulped, looking at Sebastian with a look of horror still. "He... He... Robert almost ra... And Jim just... He... I-" she forced herself to take a deep breath, "No, I'm not--I'm... I- I think I'm in shock..."

            "Hey, hey, shhh," Sebastian awkwardly pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back, "It's ok I got you.  Let’s get you cleaned up."

            Without needing to ask twice Molly clung to him, still trembling and tears still silently streaking down her cheeks. "I- I feel lightheaded," she mumbled with a shaky voice, "and- and like I- I can't breathe.  I... I want to go home," she whispered, and she wasn't really sure if she meant the pool house or her old home, far far away from here.

            "Alright," Sebastian picked her up in his arms and carried her.   He purposely took the long way through the mansion in order to avoid passing the door of the basement, and in Molly's house, helped her off with her shoes and sat her on the edge of the bed.  Guessing where her pajamas were, he pulled out a pair and observed her, finding the poor woman literally stuck.

            "Is there anyway I can help you out... out of your clothes. I promise I won't- well, stupid."

            The voice of the man made her slightly jump and then Molly glanced up at him for a moment with fear in her eyes, but the fear quickly receded. This was Sebastian. There was no need to worry about him doing anything to her. Still, she tried to force herself to be strong. "No, no-- I-- I can just... I'll just go to the- the bathroom," she said, standing up from the edge of the bed, "I'll-- I'll just be a moment." 

            Another deep breath was taken, enough to give Molly the strength to sit up and make her way over to the bathroom.  The pajamas Sebastian had pulled out for her were clutched in her hand, though she managed to change, and stepped back out a few moments later, rubbing at her neck where a bruise was already forming where Robert had-

            She felt herself take a sharp breath, not wanting to recall those memories, especially not so soon. Quickly Molly walked back over to where Sebastian was and, staring down at the floor, whispered, "I-- I'm afraid to sleep, because..." She was particularly afraid of the nightmares that today's events would produce. She glanced up at him, forcing herself to stop burdening Sebastian, "I-- I mean... Just... Just ignore me, I'm just... Sorry. I-- I just... I don't know. Nevermind. Th-thank you for... for bringing me back here."

            Out of habit, Sebastian had a cigarette in his mouth but knew not to light it in her presence.  "I'm sleeping in the living room tonight alright. So, here," he lightly nudged her in bed and drew the sheet over her, "Jim would kill me if anything else happened.  So go to sleep then."  The sniper looked down to her tucked away, he planted a light kiss on Molly's head before making himself comfortable outside.

            Molly fell asleep quickly, feeling safer knowing that Sebastian would be right outside should anything happen, but she barely slept that night-- spending the entirety of it in a fitful slumber, constantly waking up crying or thrashing about from her nightmares, each featuring a distorted, scarier version of every one of the day's previous events- including one in which it was Sherlock that she watched Jim murder. 

            When she finally woke up for good the next morning, she decided to just lie in bed instead of getting up. It occurred to her that she should probably call in sick at St. Bart's, but she couldn't muster enough energy to do even that. She simply lay in bed, staring at the roof and trying very hard to repress the memories from the previous day. If she could, she would've completely erased them from her mind.

            "Morning... coffee..." Sebastian offered to her, rubbing his face tiredly.  All night he waited for Jim to possibly bust through that door in his state again, but he figured Thomas must have been keeping him busy all night.  Somehow he did not think Jim's state could go further than the incident with Molly saving Jim's life and now it was a question of safety for himself, but especially Molly. Sipping from his own cup, he sat down at the bottom of her bed and kept his eyes away from her. 

            "I called Bart's for you so don't worry about that. I know you probably don't want to but, Molly, I need to know what happened last night.  Exactly.  What Jim said and how long he was there.  Please?"

           With both hands wrapped around the cup, she stared at the coffee for a long moment before she realized that she should probably respond to Sebastian.

"I was in the library and I... Well, Robert, he... I--I didn't know he was there. He snuck up on me and he-" she hesitated, her hand automatically reaching up to tentatively touch the bruise that no doubt covered that side of her neck.  She glanced up at Sebastian and forced herself to continue.

"He told me not to scream," she whispered, "He told me that if I screamed and you or Jim or anyone else found me, that he would say I... That I had begged him to... But I told him that neither of you would believe that, so he covered my mouth and then he..." Molly took a steadying breath, "I- I bit him. His hand, I mean, so that I could call for help, but he got angry and he hit me, and told me that'd been the worst mistake of my life, and then Jim showed up, and I begged him to help me, but he just...

“He looked  _empty,_  and he just kept walking towards Robert and Robert got off of me, but he was threatening Jim with his knife and Jim wouldn't stop just...  _walking_  towards him. And then he picked up the poker next to the fireplace and he..." 

She paused, looking down at her coffee.  Suddenly Molly felt winded, noticing how quickly she was repeating her story and the further she continue, the high her pitch became.

            "I- I didn't do anything. I just... I just watched as Jim... He killed him. He killed the other man too, didn't he?" she asked, and then quickly added, "No, don't answer that, I don't want to know," she took a sip of her coffee, "Afterwards, he-- he turned to me and he..." she hesitated, wondering if she should mention what Jim had said. Molly didn't want to, because it made her feel responsible for what had happened like this wouldn't have happened if she hadn't been there, but she decided that Sebastian deserved to know.

"He said 'Molly, he hurt you'.  That's it.  That's all he said in the entire time he was there," she could feel tears streaming down her cheeks, and vaguely wondered when they'd begun to fall, "I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to do. And you all showed up right after that, so," She brushed her hair behind her ear and stared down at her coffee cup rather than looking at Sebastian and risk meeting his gaze, "It's my fault," she whispered, "It's my fault this happened... I should've... I don't know,  _done_  something.  It's my fault."

            Sebastian did not say anything for a good couple of minutes, allowing the facts of her story sink in and analyzed every detail as best as he could.  Draining what was left in his mug and standing straight, he paced the room once and set the mug on the nightstand.

            "It was not your fault Molly," he began as he sat on the edge of the bed, laying out one leg and allowing the other to dangle off, "There is no reason for you to hold on to this guilt from last night.  Robert was nothing more to begin with, both Boss and me agreed on that, though if Boss- Jim knew what he was capable of, he would have never had him come over.  But Jim's actions, well his reaction I suppose, it's was not out of anger or insanity.  If it was then that would have meant he cared for the other person, so in his eyes Robert was not even human, just a thing. A problem."

            Sighing, Sebastian bit his lower lip and hesitated before resting a hand on Molly's shoulder, "He just could not stand to see you hurt like that or treated in such a way.  Please understand Molly it was out of, I think, protection.  He wants to keep you safe.  As do I," he finished.

            Not much agreeing, Molly couldn't help but think that if she hadn't been in the library, worrying about the situation with Sherlock, then none of this would've happened, but she made a point of not mentioning that to Sebastian, because she still had no idea what to do about that situation and the last thing she needed was for Sebastian to find out and tell Jim.  Who knew what Jim would do about that problem? 

            "To keep me safe?" she glanced up at him and then back down at her coffee. She resisted the urge to ask ' _Why_?' and remembered that the last time she'd seen Jim he'd kissed her. She could feel herself beginning to blush. She remembered Robert's questions in the library, about how she and Jim must be rather close if they're living together and about how Jim had a 'constant urge to look at her' while they had been dancing, and felt her blush deepen. Jim didn't care about people, did he? But he cared about her, and she couldn't pretend to understand why.                        She knew that the notion that someone as meaningless and unimportant as she was could matter to someone like Jim was an insane idea, but she knew that he  _did_  care, in his own way, however illogical that might be.   _And you care about him too. Not James Moriarty, Consulting Criminal, but just Jim, your 'friend' Jim,_  the little voice in her head reminded her, as she recalled telling Robert that Jim was 'her friend as well as her boss',  _Even if you won't let yourself admit it._

"Where's Jim?" she asked, finally looking up to meet Sebastian's eyes, "I think that I need to thank him."

His head snapped up at the request and he pulled his hand off her, turning over his unlighted cigarette. 

"Are you sure that you want to?"

"I," Molly hesitated, but then, making up her mind and nodding decisively, added, "Yes. Yes, I'm sure."

"Fine," Sebastian ruffled his hair and stood up, "I'll take you to him.  If you need to change, I'll wait outside," shuffling out he turned his head to look back behind and watched Molly sitting in her bed.  When she emerged, he lead her through the gardens and into the mansion, listening carefully for footsteps.

"Jim? Jim?" Sebastian called out as the moved near the staircase that lead up to Jim’s room.

"What is it?" Jim responded gruffly and had been halfway down the stairs still not cleaned up from the night before.

"Molly..." Jim uttered.

Molly stared at him for a moment, suddenly wondering if this had really been a good idea in the first place, but refusing to back out of it now.  The blotches of red painted on his hands and face did not ease her anxiety, though his expression of surprise kept her somewhat focused.

"Jim, I..." she looked down, nervously brushing her hair behind her ear, "I was just..."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and looked on disapproving to the blood stained man, lightly moving his hand to the hilt of his gun.  As for Jim, he stepped backwards up a stair and shook.  

"No, please you- you sh-should stay away from me. I uh," he covered his face into the crook of his elbow, shielding her, "I'm sorry."  Reaching the top the stairs he retreated into the bathroom and clutched his chest, heart pounding.

"Will you go after him?" the sniper asked, watching the man scurry away.  Molly glanced at Sebastian for a moment, and then, pushed forward by a sudden burst of bravery, hurried up the stairs and knocked on the door Jim had gone into.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Sorry guys, dunno why it won't paste the tabs)**

 

"Jim, please, I need to talk to you. Please, let me in?"

He started to feverishly scrub his hands with soap, sleeves rolled up and Jim saw himself in the mirror scared. No, terrified.  The knocking even made him jump and the small voice behind him passed through the door.  With a shaking hand, starting to rub his cheek with the towel and his other hand opened the door by a crack, peering outside.  It was surely Molly, half hoping that small voice was Sebastian instead.

"Yes, um, you can."  Jim offered her a seat on the side of the bath and he took a seat on top of the toilet.  "Yes?"

Molly hesitated in the doorway for a moment, staring at him and not knowing exactly what to say or do next. He'd attempted to wash away the blood, but there was still some coating his face. She bit her lip, staring at him for a moment longer before walking forward to take the towel covered in blood from his hand, soaking it with water in the sink, and then walking back over to clean off the rest of the blood that remained on his face.

"I'm sorry I avoided you for the past week," she said. It wasn't what she'd wanted to say-- she'd wanted to thank him for saving her, to ask why he cared about her in the first place, to say that, even though she didn't want to admit it, she cared about him too... But it was the first thing that she managed to say.  _Baby steps_ , she supposed.

Sitting silently, not a muscle flinched or a flutter of the eyes, Jim allowed her to touch him, staring into the spot on the floor.  It was like watching a small puppy who knew he had done wrong and put up no defense or fight for itself.  On one hand he wanted grovel at her feet for forgiveness and yet he did not have regret for his actions either.  It would have been easy to say that he had just fallen into a psychotic break when he came upon Robert and Molly, but he knew it was not true. 

In his mind this dog, no, this thing that just happened to breath air, made of the worst scum in the world, needed to be put down.  Maybe on 'normal' circumstances he would have been annoyed if Robert had just messed about with the maids or be aggravated when he pestered his men who were on duty.  This was no normal situation.

"No, I crossed the line the other night.  I should have walked you to your house and then leave.  Instead I acted on rash impulse and selfishness."

She automatically shook her head. "No, Jim, I don't... I don't regret what happened. I just- I don't know," she shrugged, not knowing how to explain that she didn't regret kissing him, that she'd just been scared about the fact that she didn't when she probably  _should_.

"I shouldn't have avoided you," Molly added, "You didn't do anything I didn't want you to." Without realizing it, her hand had automatically traveled up to the bruise Robert had left on her neck,  _that_  certainly hadn't been something she'd wanted.  His eyes darted with her hand and Jim could feel his teeth slightly grind at the sight of it.  Such a hideous mark to damage and stain something to be handled with care and grace, not be used easily and thrown away.  Even so, the cool towel helped keep his head right and Jim glanced to her.

"You were nervous and afraid what could become of it, even more so knowing that the person of interest was me.  Understandable, so you have nothing to apologize for, never."

Molly silently continued to wipe the blood off his face, and once she was done, she just stood in front of him, holding the bloodied towel in front of her with both hands and staring down at it as she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"What  _could_  become of it?" She snuck a quick glance up at him and then looked back down, wringing the towel nervously. "I mean... Not that something has to become of it if you don't want to, I understand that.  I just," she rambled on, immediately regretting having opened her mouth to speak in the first place, "What I meant to say- what I wanted to know... Is- is what exactly did it mean to you?" Sometimes she really wished she could be more eloquent.

"It meant everything to me Molly.  I'm not sure what would have become of it, as long as you were there I think. Mhm, maybe," Jim said before understanding what came out of his mouth.  She gulped, still staring down at the bloody towel. After a moment, she finally spoke, her voice quiet.

"Jim.  Thank you for stopping Robert from-" she hesitated, "Thank you, for saving me."

"But did I really save you? I just keep hurting you again and again and again.  The library and last week and then last night.  I do not know how to save," Jim slightly snapped back but tapered off.  Lifting a hand, he desired so much to tuck another strand of hair behind her ear, even lifting it to eye level before allowing it to fall.  Across from him Molly furrowed her eyebrows and frowned slightly.

"Jim," she said, kneeling in front of him so that she was at eye level with him, "Jim, you didn't hurt me last night. I was just in shock and I..." She struggled to find the words to tell him that it was okay, even though she knew that it  _shouldn't_  be okay-- she  _had_  seen him kill a man, after all.

“Yes, you stopped Robert from... So yes, you did save me," she finally added, with a decisive tone, meeting his eyes.

"I'm just so confused Molly, I'm- I'm scared of losing you!" his head fell in his hands and through his hair, rocking slightly, "I understand I don't think like Ordinary people, but... I feel like, I don't know, worse.  Last night was something I never felt before.  Experienced it all: anger, rage, disgust, contempt, loathing.  All at the same time at yet nothingness-"

"Jim," Molly paused, watching him and not really knowing exactly what to say to make things better, "Feeling things isn't a bad thing. You had every reason to be upset." She bit her lip, looking down to avoid meeting his gaze. "And I... You're not going to lose me," she added quietly.  Head snapping up and gazing back into her with misty eyes, giving in to a small gulp.

"What?"

"You're not going to lose me," she repeated, risking a glance up at him, "I'm not going to leave or anything. You're not going to lose me." She lowered her gaze again, biting her lip.  Very few times in his life did Jim find his mouth fall open and he blinked.  Leaning forward, his head buried itself into her shoulder and he clutched onto Molly.

"Extraordinary..."  His head was spinning as the answer continued to slowly sink in and there were small moments Jim barely believed what was happening.  After only a second's hesitation due to the fact that he was still mostly covered in blood, Molly hugged him back.

"It's not extraordinary, it's the truth," Molly murmured into his shoulder. "You're not a bad man, Jim," she added, "You do bad things, but you're not a bad person." She didn't know why she'd said it, it had just felt like something important to mention, for some reason.

"No, no.  You! You are!" Jim pulled back and lightly shaking her, "My dear Molly Hopper it's what I have said and keep saying this entire time! Absolutely not Ordinary! The greatest," he finally grinned.  She gave him a small smile in return, though she couldn't truly say she agreed, she knew she was as 'ordinary'  as it was possible to be.

"I wouldn't say the  _greatest_ ," she replied.                        "Just stop it you, just shh," he placed a finger to her lips and was puzzled with himself in the action, "What will make you believe me? What will help shed the light on your wonderful qualities?"

"Stop it, you're just saying that," Molly replied, smiling and shaking her head.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself, love," Jim smiled and tilted her chin up as he leaned forward, "Head up dear," was murmured before Jim began to kiss her, drinking in her in, losing himself.  She was caught by surprise, but she wasn't surprised about the fact that she found herself smiling as she kissed him back and pulled herself closer to him.  She may not want to admit it, but there was no denying that she cared about him. 

This girl... no, this woman... Jim was beginning to lose track of what he was thinking and barely noticed he was holding her head as he continued to kiss her, now more passionately.  He didn't care that he was in a bathroom with her.  He didn't care that a man's blood still covered some of his clothes.  He didn't care how twisted the events were.

"Asking you to come live with me was my best decision. I murder a man in front of you and yet maintain I am not a bad man.  Like I said, I do not regret it because I care, I want to protect you always.  I became too infatuated with you as a man from IT, cast you aside, and now this is the only way I think I could repair the damage.”

The smile was returned, but for some reason Jim’s mentioning about how he'd asked her to come live with him reminded her of her conversation with Sherlock the previous day.

"Thank you," Molly replied, trying to push away the thoughts about that conversation with Sherlock-- she still had no idea what she would do about that problem, and added, “I care about you too, Jim."

That was all he had to hear.

"I think I love you Molly."

She stared at him wide-eyed and slack-jawed for a moment before she could respond. "But-” she was stunned, "But,  _why_?" Molly didn't think she'd ever understand why someone like Jim could ever even care about someone like her, much less  _love_  her. 

"Why not? Do I have to repeat all that I have said since the day I visited your flat?" Jim grinned and kissed Molly on both cheeks.  "Why is this so difficult to understand?"

She shrugged, not meeting his eyes, and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I guess I just don't think I deserve it.  Or you. Any of this, really," she explained, "I'm not special or pretty or important. I'm just... me."

"And I love _you_ , just take the complements my darling girl," Jim slid off the seat and joined her on the floor, lightly guiding her face to his as he began to kiss her feverishly.

Molly kissed him back, closing her eyes and placing her hand against his cheek, pulling away for only a second to give him a genuine smile and say, "Thank you" before pressing her lips to his again. In her life she'd never been good at accepting compliments- mostly because she never really believed them to be truthful most of the time- but she was beginning to believe that Jim really meant it.  So even if she didn't agree with him, that didn't mean she couldn't at least thank him for meaning it.

Wrapping his arms around her, Jim lightly opened his mouth and breathed in a sigh.  If he was not mistaken, Jim could smell the faint drift of perfume from the day before and one of his hands moved up to hold the back of her neck, lightly scratching at her skin.  With her, Jim was beginning to feel... at peace, a very foreign and alien sensation and for once the other nagging voice seemed to have disappeared. 

As if lighting stuck her, Molly was suddenly very aware of the fact that she was sitting on a bathroom floor, kissing Consulting Criminal, James Moriarty while he was covered in another man's blood, and immediately attempted to smother the little nagging voice in the back of her head that reminded her that this probably wasn't a very good idea. She found that, at the moment, she didn't really care whether it was a good idea or not, because it was what she wanted and Molly never really got what she wanted. Suddenly, she heard her text tone go off from her pocket, but she ignored it- only to have the phone go off again about half a minute later. 

"Sorry," she gave Jim an apologetic look as she pulled away, reaching into her pocket to check her phone and see what was going on, she didn't have many friends, so it wasn't often that she got texts, and when she did, they were often important. She checked the first message:

 

_You called in sick today. Why?  –SH_

 

And then the second: 

 

_Or rather, according to your boss, it was a man who                   called in sick for you—said you weren’t feeling well.                                Your new, wealthy boyfriend?  Ha.             –SH_

 

At first Molly stared at the screen for a moment, a worried look crossing her face. Sherlock wasn't going to just let this go, was he? She didn't respond to his texts, and instead turned to Jim.

"Nothing important," she gave him a small smile, and then heard her text tone go off yet again. Internally, she cursed her rotten luck that now  _would_  be the time Sherlock would finally pay attention to her, wouldn't it? When she least wanted him to. She glanced down at the new message:

 

_Molly, I’d appreciate if you didn’t ignore me—I know                 you’ve read this, you always reply to my texts within                                       approximately a minute and 10 seconds of my having                                                     sent it.  –SH_

 

She bit her lip, angry at Sherlock for thinking that she had to reply to him even if she didn't want to and worried because she didn't know just how far he'd go to try to figure out what was going on.  Glancing at Jim, she quickly locked the phone.

"It's-- it's nothing," she tried to give him a small smile.

"I don't really care about that or anything right now," Jim nicked the phone from her hand and slide it to the door.  His slight advancement made her press lightly in the wall as the pressure and passion of his kissing increased.  It was true he really had no concern of anything in the world right now and all of his attention was focused on Her. Molly Hooper. Hired somewhat doctor, mortician, and colleague.  

Momentarily dazed, she kissed him back, arms draped over his shoulders and hands twined in his hair. She couldn't help but worry, though-what if he read one of the texts?  Wouldn't it be better if she just told him what had happened, that Sherlock was determined to find out what was going on? Panicking at the thought of him finding out on his own, she pulled away only slightly, her lips still brushing against his.

"Jim, I- I need to tell..." she paused, realizing that she really didn't want to have to tell him. Torn between what she should or shouldn't do, she took a deep breath and finally said, "I... Never mind."

The words were barely heard because Jim was too busy holding onto her hips and his mouth slid down to her neck lightly kissing her mark out of affection, though nipping her collar bone.  

"You are so beautiful I can't stand it," Jim's heart raced and he felt like the world was at his feet. Anything could have been accomplished.  Reaching to undo the top button of his shirt, Molly responded.

"You're not so bad yourself," giving him a grin which was quickly replaced by a frown at the sound of yet another incoming text. She glanced at her phone where Jim had tossed it, and desperately hoped that he would just continue to ignore it. Why did Sherlock always have to ruin everything?

"Hold on a tick," the man scrambled over to the phone and picked it up.  Striding through his bedroom and opening the window, he wound his arm back and threw it out into the daylight, probably falling into some bushes, not paying attention.  Her heart raced as he reached over for the phone, certain that he was going to read it and find out, and she let out a nervous laugh after she realized he hadn't.

"Sorry love, had to cancel a call," he wriggled his eyebrows and laughed before sitting cross legged in front of Molly, "I promise I'll buy you a better one."

"That alright," Molly managed to reply, "Didn't really like that phone anyways." She gulped, trying to calm the heartbeat pounding in her chest, and gave him a hesitant smile. That had been an extremely close call.

"Please continue, we were rudely interrupted by some idiot anyway," Jim smirked and continued to nuzzle himself into Molly's shoulder.  He allowed his fingers draw up and down her sides, similar to how he grazed her arm the day he visited her flat from what seemed like forever ago.

With a small smile, she kissed his cheek and slid her hands down his chest, finally focusing on undoing the buttons of his shirt. "Shouldn't we, uh... Move somewhere more... comfortable?" she asked awkwardly. She suddenly wasn't exactly feeling too great about the fact that they were sitting on the floor of his bathroom.

"You can if you want, but I still need to shower," Jim answered and stood up, keeping his back to her.  First he shed his button down and started the water, waiting it to warm.  Stretching himself out and yawning casually, he toed off his shoes and pulled off his socks, watching Molly out of the corner of his eye.  At the same time, she had stood up when he had, but she hadn't left.  Instead, she simply stood there, staring for far too long.

Once she realized that she was staring, Molly quickly bit her lip and lowered her gaze, feeling her cheeks turn bright pink. The rational voice in her mind was telling her to leave, but she couldn't seem to actually make herself do it, as though she were rooted to the spot, too fixated on the way his muscles flexed when he stretched.

"You stare, I'm flattered," he chuckled.  Checking the water, it began to lightly steam, Jim fumbled with his belt and pulled it through the loops, dropping it to the floor.  The sound of the loosened zipper seemed profoundly loud in the room.

"I'm not staring," Molly replied far too late for it to be even remotely believable. She contradicted her words with her actions, having spent the entire time since he'd spoken doing exactly that--staring. She gulped, but forced herself to meet his eyes, her cheeks burning bright red by now.

"Of course you are not because I am not either... staring" Jim's lips curled and he picked up her hand, kissing the top, "No shame in _watching_."

Shivering, Molly tentatively and silently, traced her fingers over his chest. And then, with a sudden burst of what she supposed must've been bravery, she stood on tiptoe to reach up and press her lips against his again, one hand cupping his cheek.  Humming, Jim guided her near the edge of the tub and stepped in under the water pulled her in with him.

"Welp, this is turning into an interesting day and you are being so spectacular about it!" he said before kissing her again and pulling her close.  Under the water she giggled nervously and excitedly.

"You didn't even give me a chance to take off my shoes," she murmured against his lips with a small grin.

"Hm," glancing down, shrugging, "How many times do I have to tell you love, no shoes in the shower. Tsk, tsk.  Alright so I must get them off."

Carefully sitting down, his trousers completely drenched at this point, Jim began to pull at the laces.  When loosened enough he slipped her shoes off and kissed down her leg, mirroring his actions with the other.  Molly sighed softly.

"Hm, maybe I'll forget to take my shoes off more often," she replied, giving him a cheeky grin.  Tossing the shoes out, Jim pulled himself up by crawling up Molly's body and slipped a hand underneath her wet shirt.

"Best not to keep wet clothes on, it's a good way to catch the flu."

"I thought I was the doctor?" Molly joked with a bit of a nervous smile. This was what she wanted. She quickly pressed her lips against his once more.

"Well then, we best hurry up wouldn't want to catch the flu, would we?" she finally responded.

"Of course, love, so I best listen to the doctor here," Jim grinned and played around with her shirt before slipping it off over her head, hearing a plop when it hit the floor.  Her skin was wonderfully pale and smooth, reminding him of fine china and appreciated how delicate it was.  Molly had always been self-conscious of her body. She supposed that was partly her mother's fault, because she'd spent years telling her about how she had to lose weight or about how she had an odd-looking nose, and other things of that sort. In fact, Molly had never really been confident of herself at all, so she stood there slightly awkwardly, watching Jim watch her, giving him a nervous look, and felt herself beginning to blush, suddenly feeling rather exposed.

"I- uh, I'm- I'm sorry I'm not very..." she gulped, nervously scratching at the back of her neck, not knowing what to say.  Jim paid homage by decorating her neck with kisses and trailed them down the middle of her chest to her stomach.  Squat down, he glanced his eyes up to her and teasingly pulled at the rim of her skirt.

"Don't Molly, just don't.  Just accept my compliment and nod your head."

More lip biting, staring down at him and wondering what she'd done to finally deserve something she wanted for once in her life. Finally, with a small decisive sigh and a hesitant smile, she responded with a slight nod and an "Okay."

"Good girl," Jim kissed her thigh.


End file.
